


My Heartthrob

by Demjellyrollz



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Amyplier, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance, Slice of Life, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demjellyrollz/pseuds/Demjellyrollz
Summary: An Amyplier story told from the perspective of Amy, with a deep meaningful ending message. Some smut included but, there will be warnings of it, so it can be skipped if you are not comfortable reading that. Enjoy.Wrote this back in 2017 and I'm pulling it over from Wattpad. Will be continuing on here and Wattpad.





	1. Cracker Barrel

I stood in the living room, dressed up and ready to go, gazing at my last texts. Chica calmly waits seated at my feet, panting happily. I give her some pats on the head and after satisfied with her petting, she wonders off to chew a bone on the floor.  
Better than the dry wall.  
I turned back to my texts.  
Me: I’m getting off work early, I’m gonna swing by.  
Mark: Okay, you can let yourself in, just finishing up editing a video.  
Editing is taking a long time, but he is doing it by himself, again. I was about to go over to Chica and play with her, until I heard swift footsteps coming from behind me. Before I could turn around, a pair of large hands reached out from behind and clasped my breast firmly while a deep voice rang in a sing-song fashion in my ear.  
“BOOOOOOOOBS!”  
I laughed and dropped my shoulders in a playful manner. “Is this how you greet all your female guests?”  
“Only you.” He gave me a quick peck on the cheek, his facial hair tickling my face. There was a slight pause before he gave my breasts a couple squeezes. “Honk, honk!” He boomed in a trucker like voice.  
I playfully shoved him away with a giggle. “Save that for another time, big guy.” After a shared chuckle between us, he gestured to my clothing.  
“And why are you looking especially beautiful today, mlady?”  
I laughed and brushed the comment off to the side, “Hang up the fedora there bro, we’re going to the Cracker Barrel.”  
His face lit up to the surprising news. “Yay, random date night!” He paused and his expression faltered. “Awww, Shit! I need someone to puppy sit Chica.” He ran his fingers through his dark black and bright red hair.  
At the mention of her name, Chica’s ears perked up and she lifted her head from her bone, panting lightly at her owner, before wondering over to ask for attention.  
“Nah,” I waved my hand, while my other hand lightly petted the pupper’s head. “Roommate is gonna show up in 15 minutes to watch her.”  
He looked at me with pleasant surprise as he scratched Chica’s ears, “You got everything planned out.”  
I shrugged, “Yeah, I figured you needed a break and I know how much you love chicken and dumplings.”  
“I do.” He gushed.  
Soon enough, my roommate showed and the man and I were off to his favorite restaurant in the whole world. As soon as we got there, we made sure to get a table for two away from the prying eyes of the public. Such is the life of dating a famous YouTuber, I guess.  
“And what will you be having this evening?” The cheerful waitress beamed.  
“We’ll be splitting an order of chicken and dumplings.” Mark answered for us.  
“Wonderful, you two.” She scribbled on her notepad. “Coming right up.” She skipped away and I let out a slight sigh.  
“Well, she didn’t know you or make a scene.”  
He gave me a quizzical look, “Why are you always concerned about that?”  
I shrugged. “Ever since Pax East, and the photo thing with Polaris, people are catching onto us.”  
He gave a small shrug as well. “Some people are noticing a little bit, but like I said, don’t worry about it. Most of the fangirls are focused on me and Jack and all the ‘Septiplier AWAYYY!!’ stuff anyway.” He waved his hands around in a silly fashion as he made the remark about the ship with his good friend, but then gave me one of his genuine smiles. “Really, everything’s gonna be fine.”  
I gave a warm smile back at him, “The fanart of that though, it still bothers me.” I got the Willy’s and cringed as Mark leaned back in his seat and gave me a doubtful look.  
“Oh, and you think it doesn’t bother me or Jack?!” He said in an over exaggerated and jovial manner. “We’re depicted in it; I mean, you don’t even want to know about the fanfiction and shit.”  
We both shared a good laugh.  
“I know, I know.” I spoke through giggles.  
“Eh, but I’m used to it and so is he.” He sighed. “I mean fanbases do some weird things, but it’s just part of the fandom, I guess and you just get used to it.” He paused shortly and gestured to me, “You will get used to it too. I mean, later on, there could be fanfiction or fanart of us, who knows.”  
(That forth wall break though)  
I chuckled, “If they find out any more info, other than we were seen hanging out together at Pax East.”  
He nodded his head with that same smile that makes all his fangirls swoon. I admit, I can’t help feeling the same when it’s flashed directly at me.  
Our conversation was slightly interrupted when the waitress brought my coffee. I thanked her and took a sip as she walked away.  
Mark leaned forward and changed the subject, “How’s work been, babe?”  
I shrugged and rolled my eyes. “The usual, the guys there can still be huge perverts.”  
He rolled his eyes. “Sounds like they’re sex crazed.”  
I beamed. “Kinda like the fangirls who write their fanfics about you.” (…. Hey! Am not!)  
That made him laugh, “Shots fired.” (… R00d.)  
There was a short pause as I fiddled with the coffee mug and then set my hands flat by the side of the table. “I’m just a bit unsure, people have been making twitter posts about how ‘this girl’ a.k.a me, has been hanging around you a bunch and-.”  
“Amy,” He interrupted me, placing his hand, cupped over mine and catching my eyes with a sincere and serious look. “It’s really no big deal, and if they get ideas, who cares. It’s our lives, and it’s about us. I’m not gonna let some bad apples come between that.” He gave his kind hearted smile and spoke softly with the gentlest tone. “I’m being honest when I say, there’s no need for you to worry about it.”  
I couldn’t help but smile back as my fingers laced with his and I gazed deeply into his loving chocolate brown eyes. We slowly became lost in each other before a voice broke us from our focus on one another.  
“Here is your order.” The waitress chimed as she set the plate of chicken and dumplings in front of us. We both thanked the waitress and she beamed a bright smile at us. “Enjoy, you adorable love birds.” The comment made me blush lightly as I watched her walk away commenting to another waitress about how cute we look. Mark didn’t seem to mind and brushed it off. I feel a lot better knowing how comfortable he is about us still, even after the fact that his fans are starting to suspect something.  
Almost immediately he picked up his fork and began digging in.  
“The second best dish, next to my moms.”  
“Hey,” I playfully slapped at his wrist as I picked up my own fork. “Save some for me.” I stabbed at a dumpling and shoved it into my mouth. It wasn’t long when it hit my mouth that I pulled the fork out, dumpling and all and fanned myself. “Hot!” I gasped exposing my burned tongue to the air.  
Mark gave me a playful wink, “Awww, poor baby.” He spoke in a little childish tone then smirked, “Want me to kiss it better?”  
I playfully stuck my tongue out at him with a pouty face as he made kissy lips back at me. We both giggled before I turned back to my dumpling, blowing away the steam a couple times before nibbling on it.  
“By the way,” I spoke as I swallowed the nibbled bits of my dumpling. “You need to show me your mom’s chicken and dumpling recipe. I need to try it.”  
Mark nodded. “I’m not as good as mom, but I can definitely cook it for you sometime.”  
“I’m sure you are.” I smiled. “And I look forward to it.”  
After our meal, we went back to Mark’s house to find my roommate camped out with Chica, binge watching Netflix. After a few laughs and chats, she returned back to our home, leaving me and Mark to take Chica on her evening walk.  
“Who’s a poopy puppy!” Mark spoke in a baby voice to Chica as he picked up her fresh poo with the doggy poop bag and threw it in a nearby trashcan. (Hey, it’s the fandom!)  
“You’re an odd one.” I commented with a chuckled. He turned and smiled at me.  
“But, you love me anyway.” He turned back to Chica, giving her loads of pets. “And so does Chica Pica!” He returned to his baby voice.  
“Yes I do.” I said with happy sigh. I paused as we continued our walk. Then I turned to Mark. “Does it ever get really lonely with you and Chica?”  
“You asked this before.” He looked at me, with a sigh.  
“I know, I was wondering if you needed any company.”  
“If you want to stay over, you don’t have to ask, you’re always welcome.” He told me with a light, soft chuckle. “Go ahead and text your roomy.”  
“You don’t know that I’m doing that.” I gave a playful pouty voice.  
“So, who are you texting right now?” He asked in a casual way.  
I gave him a mock sneer and then giggled.  
“So, you’re gonna spend the night with the Markimoo here.” He gave his over exaggerated mocking pervy like laugh.  
“Oh don’t flatter yourself.” I gave another playful sneer.  
“Hey Amy.” His tone went back to normal, I became suspicious.  
“What?”  
“Ever had any Korean or German in you?”  
“I can’t say that I have.” I spoke slowly.  
He leaned close and whispered, “Wanna have both in you.”  
I cocked an eyebrow at him, “Save it for the bedroom, Daddy.”  
He caught his breath and doubled over, laughing uncontrollably. Chica stopped on her leash and pitter pattered over to see if her master was okay.  
Game, set, match. Victory for me.  
“Oh God.” He gasped between bursts of laughter, “Not the Daddy kink. No.”  
I chuckled as well. “I knew that would get you.”  
He took some deep breaths to recover himself, “Do you know how many teenage girls have called me ‘daddy’?”  
“I can only imagine.” I gave him a playful shove as we continued walking. “Besides, you’re the one who jokes about it.”  
He shrugs, “Yeah, but I never expected my girlfriend to call me that.” He began to get the giggles again.  
I raised my eyebrows at him. “You’re move, stud.”  
More laughter ensues.  
It was pretty late by the time we got back to his house. We figured it was about time to turn in for the night. For a moment, after we headed upstairs, I paused to look at the guest bedroom. Knowing whose room it once belonged to.  
“Babe, that’s the guest room. You know, for guests. You ain’t sleeping in there.” Mark called from down the hall.  
“I know.” I called back, I kneeled down to pet Chica, who had been looking up at me with only the type of concern a doggo like her would have. “Just petting the pupper shnup.”  
“Both you ladies get in her.” Mark called in a Warfstach like voice from his room. I gave Chica a look and followed the sound of his voice to his bedroom.  
“Go lay down, Chica.” Mark spoke softly to his doggo and gestured to her bed, where she curled up and began gnawing on a stuffed plush toy.  
Ready to collapse in bed, I began stripping down. First my blouse, then I undid my bra and slid that off. I paused to see Mark gazing outright at my bare chest and then giving a big, goofy smile. I covered myself with my hands and whipped around, facing away from him.  
“Hmph. Stop looking.” I said in a mock offended tone.  
“But, boobs though.” Mark responded in a playfully mopey tone. “I like the boobs.”  
I laughed and bounced back around, “Hey, I have no pjs.”  
“That’s fine with me.” Mark went back to the playful, perverse tone.  
I made a face at him, “Shut up you.” I giggled. “Let me borrow your shirt for the night.”  
“Okay.” He said in that playful mope. He slipped off his shirt revealing everything the fangirls love to see and tossed it over. I caught it and slipped the oversized garment over my frame, then wiggled out of my jeans, leaving me in just his shirt and my panties.  
He stripped down to his boxer briefs, a fangirl’s dream, and hopped into bed tossing his pants into a pile of dirty clothes in the corner.  
“How about I do your laundry tomorrow?”  
“I’m a big boy.” He still had that little mock pouty tone. “I can do it myself.”  
I giggled, turning off the lights and slipping into bed next to him. I gently ran my fingers through his hair. “Well, I’m doing your laundry tomorrow, big boy.”  
He chuckled at the remark.  
I turned and pulled the covers over myself. He scooted over and wrapped his big, strong arms around me from behind, pulling me close to him and cuddling me gently. I can feel his warm breath on my head, and I smiled.  
Soon, we both dozed off into dreamland.


	2. Some Companionship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of My Heartthrob

I yawned and stretched as the morning light seeped through the blinds. I look at the clock by the bed side and rubbed my eyes, 15 past 7 o’ clock. Today was my day off work, but I’m still used to waking up to my alarm in the morning. I sighed and swung my feet onto the carpet.  
I hear the faint sound of running water. Mark is already up and taking a shower, I contemplated going in and spooking him, Psycho style, but decided against it. Instead, once I got to the bathroom door, slightly ajar and steam pouring out, I just pushed it open.   
“Mark.”  
“Good morning!” He called back from the shower.  
“Morning, don’t forget to save some hot water for me.” I called back over the sound of the rushing waterfall.   
“You could hop in with me, that will save loads of water, and I can have someone scrub my back.”  
“Scrub it yourself!” I shouted back with a chuckle.  
He emerged, dripping wet and grabbing a towel.   
“Fine.” He grumbled playfully as he stepped out. “But, it’s available now, for you to enjoy.” He made a grandiose gesture to the running shower. Which was pretty silly, being that he was still soaking wet and stark naked. I still can’t help but think how many of Mark’s fangirls would love a sight like this. Though it’s more hilarious than erotic, to be honest.   
“Thank you, kind gentleman.” I made a curtsy with the baggy shirt of his that I was wearing and immediately slipped it, along with my underwear off and jumped in.   
The water, still nice and warm, cascaded down my body. I let out a contented sigh.   
“How did you sleep?” Mark asked drying himself off outside the curtain.  
“Very well, especially when Chica snuggled in between us.” I laughed as I bathed myself and washed my hair.   
“You know, she can get jealous sometimes.”   
We both shared a chuckle.   
“Are you floofing your hair for power?” I asked as I noticed the shadow of him rubbing the towel over his head.  
“FLOOFING THE HAIR FOR POWER!” He shouted vigorously rubbing his head.   
I peeked out to see and mass of floofy black and red hair atop his head. “How you doing?!” He greeted.   
“You’re a silly one.” I giggled as I closed the curtain again and washed out the conditioner in my hair.   
“You’re silly.” He retorted back in a fake childish pout. “Oh, I should get you a new change of clothes. Hang tight.”   
“I wanna wear your sweat pants!” I shouted as he left.   
“I will bring you my sweat pants.” He shouted back to me.  
I turned off the water and dried myself off as he came back with the aforementioned clothing. He was clad in his Reptar shirt and black shorts. I’m actually surprised he was wearing pants at home this early.   
I grabbed the sweat pants and another one of his shirts that he brought and slipped them on.   
“I’ll go make some breakfast; that okay with you?” He asked me as I finished drying off my hair.  
I smiled, I can’t deny he’s a good cook and I love his food, but there’s one question that remains.   
“What are you making?”  
“How does French toast sound?”  
“Mmm.” I licked my lips. “Delicious.”  
I heard a sudden scratching sound coming from the bedroom and it looked as though he did too. “Shit.” He muttered, “Can you check to see if Chica is chewing on the wall while I get the toast started?”   
I nodded and we parted ways, swiftly making my way to the bedroom where I found Chica pawing at the door to the recording room. After telling her to go lay down, I peeked inside.   
There was a Skype call on his computer.   
I quietly walked in and clicked ‘answer’ and was met with a familiar green-haired Irish potato. (Was thinking of editing ‘potato’ out. Nope. I’m keeping it.)  
He looked at me surprised before smiling brightly. “Oh. Hi!” He greeted cheerfully. “How have you been?” He asked, his Irish accent accentuated the letter ‘h’.  
“Hello, Jack.” I smiled back and waved. “I’m doing well, it’s good to talk to you again, didn’t get a chance to talk to you much when you were visiting last time, because work and all.”  
He laughed, “Yeah, back when Mark had blue hair. And that did really suck; I was hoping to talk to you more.”  
“Soon, Jack. Soon.” I put my fingers together and acted like I was plotting, we both shared a laugh. “I’m assuming you’re looking to talk to Mark though. He’s in the kitchen making French toast.”   
“Oh my God, that sounds sooo good.” Jack gushed. “And yeah, I was making a whole bunch of videos in preparation for Vidcon and wanted to know if he wanted to do a collab. You excited?!”  
“I’m so excited!” I threw my hands in the air. “Can’t wait to see you again, and Signe.”   
“We can’t wait to see you too! Oh, it’s gonna be so much fun!” He shouted in his chipper tone.  
Meanwhile, Mark had snuck into the room and came up behind me, leaning over me to see who I was chatting with.   
“What are you doing chatting up my woman, you Irish bastard?!” He retorted in a faux mock at the screen.  
“Hey, I was having a lovely conversation with her until a CERTAIN SOMEONE, decided to interrupt us.” Jack shouted back pointing at Mark. “And I was told about French toast, you didn’t even consider me when you made that, maybe I want some!”   
“NO!” Mark shook his head fervently and folded his arms, in a childlike fashion. “No, toast for you.”  
“You are such a deuchebag!”   
“Now children.” I said through giggles. “Let’s behave.”   
“Aww, but Mom!” Jack faked a whine.  
“Shut up. Only I’m allowed to call her mom!” Mark shouted through fits of laugher, followed by me and Jack.  
After a few moments of jokes and talking about collaborations for video prep before Vidcon, we bid farewell to Jack, Mark claiming he had to get back to ‘Battering his toast’ and for us to take that anyway we pleased.   
“Are you ready for Vidcon?” Mark asked as we headed back to the kitchen, Chica following behind us like the good pupper she is.  
“I am so excited!” I bounced cheerfully, but stopped and met his eyes as he rested his hands on my shoulder with a serious expression.  
“You realize, people will possibly see us together, are you ready for that?”   
After a moment’s pause, I smiled back at him. “You said it doesn’t matter what they think, so. It doesn’t matter if they see us. Let them think what they will.”   
Mark said nothing, simply smiled warmly and brought me in for a tight, squeezing hug.  
I thought my back was gonna pop any moment. “Eep, too tight.” I squeaked. He pulled away, still holding me by the shoulders with a laugh.  
“You know you’re so cute, I just want to squeeze you like a tube of toothpaste!” He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. “You’re my real little biscuit.”  
Chica came around and sat in front of us, panting happily and wagging her tail as she looked up at us.   
“Aw, Chica wants loves too.” Mark spoke in a baby voice as we both leaned down to pet her.   
Once the little pupper got enough pettage, we entered into the kitchen, where I calmly watch Mark batter and fry his French toast, two for me and two for him. Watching him as he cooked was quite pleasing, despite how he jokes about it, he’s a really good Chefiplier.   
He set two plates down at the table for us and placed butter and syrup to the side. I took my seat and immediately began buttering and pouring syrup on my toast. Just then, I set the syrup down as my eyes focused on something better.   
Mark had quietly sat down next to me with his own mug of coffee while placing a steaming, hot latte in front of me.   
Coffee. My true desire. “Hello, darkness my old friend.” I whispered and thanked my lovely chef for my precious roasted beans and picked it up. Softly, I blew on the hot mug before taking a sip. It was a rich taste with a bold aroma and a dash of sweet caramel flavor to it. He bought one of the best roasts and made a delicious caramel latte, one that could only live up to fine restaurant quality.   
“What do you think?” Mark smirked, “Does it live up to the Coffee Queen’s standards?”  
I nodded vigorously as I set the mug down and turned to face him. When I did though his smirk disappeared and he was focusing solely on my lips. It took me only a moment to realize my upper lip was covered in latte foam. I was about to reach for a napkin before his hand cupped my chin and his face closed in on mine.   
Our lips barely touched as his warm tongue, gently, slowly licked the latte foam from my lip, effortlessly gliding from one corner of my lip to the other, his hot breath dissipating as he pulled away, collecting some foam on his index finger. He smirked as he brought it to his mouth to lick off.   
With a smirk of my own, I grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand close to me and plunged his finger into my mouth, licking every bit of foam off his finger. I let go, providing a little suction as I pulled his index finger out of my mouth. For a moment, we gazed at each other, eyes glazed over. I released his hand from my grasp as he cradled my chin gently in his. We lean in closer to each other and his soft, warm lips meet mine in a passionate kiss. Our tongues briefly brush and I pull back, teasing him. The kiss breaks and I feel his warm breath against my lips, wet with saliva. We had become lost in each other.   
That is until Chica pitter- pattered up to us, looking like she walked in on something she probably shouldn’t have. We quickly turned to face our meal.   
“The toast is gonna get cold.” I giggled.  
He smirked back at me and then we dug into our food.  
Munching it down happily I gave my praise. “Is good.” I said between bites.  
“It’s just French toast.” He replied back with a chuckle.  
“It’s good French toast!” I demanded. “My complements to the Chefiplier.” I smiled at him and he smiled back to me, pulling into a tight side hug.   
“Thanks, babe.”   
After that, the day passed on uneventfully. Mark exercised and then changed out of his sweaty clothes into one of his red T-shirts and light blue jeans. Meanwhile, I sat on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and Chica, binge watching the X-files, a classic, on Netflix while my bae recorded some videos for his loving audience.  
Time passed and I was so engrossed with my show that I didn’t even notice night had washed over. I set the popcorn down on the coffee table and Chica got up and made her way toward it.   
“Chica, no.” I heard a stern voice coming toward me. I glanced up to see Mark come around the corner and flop down on the couch next to me, grabbing a handful of popcorn himself. “What are you still doing here?” He poked at me in a joking fashion with a laugh as he chowed down on the popcorn. I was about to make a silly remark back when it hit me.   
“Shit. What time is it?” I asked mainly myself as I pulled out my phone. 10:10 pm, I slapped my palm against my forehead. “Crap, I have work tomorrow, I shouldn’t stay so late.”  
“Awww, you can stay a bit longer.” Mark threw a piece of popcorn up in the air, attempting to catch it in his mouth, only to have it bounce off his nose and fall on the floor, where Chica took full advantage of gulping down the little morsel.  
“Fail.” I said with a giggle.   
“Don’t mock me.” We both shared a short laugh before I looked back at my phone and pocketed it. “But, I should get back and get some sleep.”   
Mark had scooted closer to me and had a big smirk on his face. “You sure you can’t stay another night here?”   
I gave him a smile and a sigh, “My best work clothes are at home.”  
He inched closer, “You can stay a bit longer.” With the opportunity in his grasp, he wasted no time springing into action and pounced, pinning me down on the couch, he laid between my legs. Propping himself up on his elbows he held my torso in place as his deep hazel eyes locked with mine. “I don’t mind.” His voice had a deeper, husky tone to it.  
I was taken completely by surprise Even if I wiggled; there was no way to get out of his strong grasp on me. I can feel the weight of him on top of me, holding me in place. I could not get up and leave, he has me right where he wants me.  
I gave him a smirk, “Are you trying to Netflix and Chill me?”   
I tried hard to make my voice unwavering, I felt rather nervous. We hadn’t really been….. Intimate, at his place for a long time. It was awkward with his roommates, especially when they would laugh about how ‘vocal’ we would get. We just kept it more at my place and completely stopped here, even after his roommates moved out. But, now I find myself in this situation and though his roommates aren’t around. I felt nervous about er….. Getting…. ‘Vocal’.  
He chuckled in a dark, smooth fashion, like chocolate, a laugh that would make any girl tremble and melt. “What if I am?” Like an instant switch, from silly Markimoo to Sexy Seducer.  
He scooted up my body, aligning his hips with mine, his face hovering over my face. As he did so, he spoke in the most sensual voice ever to caress my ears. “It gets kind of lonely here you know.” His deep hazel eyes had locked with mine as his face moved closer. “Chica is a good companion but, she’s not the type of human companionship I need.” Chica’s ears perked up at the sound of her name and she got up and walked toward us. Panting softly and innocently looking at us, wondering what we were up to.   
“Go lay down, Chica.” He said not even bothering to avert his gaze, though his tone changed to a commanding one. “I’m busy right now.” Chica did as she was instructed and went to lie down on the other side of the coffee table, still keeping an eye on us. His smirk grew as he turned his attention back to me, his previous sultry tone returning. “I just need your company, tonight.” The last words passed his lips in a softer tone.   
“Here, I was just watching tv.” I spoke with a sigh, trying to shake off my nervousness. Chica was looking at us intently and that wasn’t helping my nerves. Mark didn’t seem to care about her looking though.   
He chuckled again, “Do you even know what’s on right now?” I realized I hadn’t. I turned to look, realizing that I had switched to Game of Thrones earlier. Quite fittingly, a sex scene was playing out in the episode on the screen right now.  
I then turned back to him, the look in his eyes were gentle, yet lusting and it occurred to me, I had no reason to be nervous. No one was gonna judge us, no matter how vocal we got, not even Chica. I found that my fingers had sneaked their way under his shirt, tangling in the soft fabric. My eyes glazed over as my hand glided up his stomach to his chest, lifting the shirt along with it, revealing his chiseled muscular frame. My hand stopped above those sculpted pectoral muscles, bunching his shirt around his armpits. Any form of nerves had left me now; I wanted to be with him just as it was in that scene a moment ago. He lifted his arms letting me pull his shirt right off, it draped over the front of the couch above us. He came back down to me, his lips inches away from mine as his muscular arms wrapped around me. I gently lay my hands across his neck, guiding him closer.   
That was enough of an invitation to him as our warm breath merged with each other. Our tongues met before our lips did, tangling in a heated dance as our lips softly caressed. The feeling of his soft lips, his warm, wet tongue swirling in a tango with my own, his hot breath and his amazing buff body against my own heightened my senses and overwhelmed my mind making any previous inhibition fly out the window. My brain’s only focus was him.   
“So can’t you stay a bit longer?” He spoke breathlessly between our kisses.  
“Will you make it worth my while?” I had the same breathless voice between us, as he smirked against my lips.  
“Am I not already?” I smiled against his own smirk, but did not answer; his enticing lips and tongue took priority.   
He must have taken that as a sign he needed to up his game as his hands slipped under my shirt, effortlessly unhooking my bra and roughly groping my breasts in a passion. In an instant his lips parted with mine and he slipped both the shirt and my bra off, casting them over the edge of the sofa, his soft, strong hands taking full advantage of my exposed chest before wrapping his arms around my slender frame, his lips returning to mine. The skin on skin contact furthering my desire for more, to feel every inch of his soft skin and sculpted frame as my hands and upper body took in the feeling of each muscle.   
The television was distant now, as the sound of our warm, wet kisses filled the room.   
We had been blissfully unaware that Chica had wondered up to us and was peering over the couch with pure curiosity. Our lips broke away for a moment and I caught sight of her.  
“Chica, go lay-AH!” I drew in a sharp breath as I felt piercing teeth sinking deep into the flesh on my neck, followed by a soft wet tongue caressing the area as gentle suction was applied. Mark had bitten down hard, his lips surrounding the forming bruise under his bite. I hadn’t noticed Chica stepped back at the sudden tone in my voice; I was busy focused on the feeling as I ran my fingers through his hair, I whimpered his name. Softly, gently.  
“… Mark.”   
His jaw released its grip and he lifted his head, his eyes as glazed over as mine as they locked. He moved toward me and his lips once again returned to my lips. My hand slid down, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans which had gotten tighter due obvious reasons. I traced the v-line of his hips down to his boxer shorts, his kisses becoming more passionate as I did. Those boxer shorts barely contained him, he is massive and as I slipped my fingers beneath his boxer briefs, it feels like he’s about to explode.   
“Amy…” He growled passionately as he bit my lower lip and slowly pulled away, gliding his teeth along the flesh until my lip slid out of the grasp of his canines, inviting me to move my hand down…. Lower. I smirked, teasing him as I moved my hand back up, lightly gliding my fingers along the v-line again. “… Fuck.” He whispered as he brought me tighter into his embrace, pressed up against his muscular body, his kiss became more passionate as his tongue dominated my own; obviously not handling my teasing well as his kisses are becoming rougher and rougher.  
I equalized his passion, soft whimpers escaping each breath of mine as my kisses became rougher with his. His hips rocked against my own, demanding the teasing end and that we get to business. I moaned loudly against his lips matching the rhythm of his motions, he was breaking me, and he knew it.   
No more teasing now.   
As we were getting down to nitty gritty, a sound cut through the air, instantly interrupting us. It was my phone and we both would have ignored it and continued on if it wasn’t for the fact that it kept buzzing and buzzing, and then there was Chica who kept pawing at my pants pocket until we finally gave up and broke from our embrace with disgruntled sighs.   
What a major cock block.  
Mark shifted his weight so I could pull my phone out of my pocket and check the various texts from my roommate. I read them aloud.   
“Washing machine broke! My blouse is caught in it, it won’t come out! There’s water and soap everywhere, I really need your help cleaning this up! Sorry, I think we’re gonna have to call a repair man!”  
I laid my head back a sighed. Mood = Killed.  
Mark let out a disappointed grunt, partially sitting up.   
“Looks like you have to get back and help clean that up.” Mark looked at my phone screen. “It’s almost 11 too. Not much time to sleep after that before getting up for work.”   
I shook my head, “Yeah, and to think I was gonna sleep like a baby later on tonight.” I gave him a wink and he smiled with a chuckle as he stood up.   
“Some other time, I guess.” He offered me his hand and I gladly accepted, letting him pull me to my feet.  
He helped me hook my bra back on and I pulled his shirt I borrowed over my head. I turned to see him shoving his hand down his shorts to adjust himself. I’m no different; I really need a change of panties when I get home.  
He zipped up his pants and threw his shirt back on. We both smoothed our hair out to look as presentable as we could. Not like a moment ago.   
“Come on, I’ll give you a ride.” He gestured to me. “You be good, Chica!” He called out to his dog as we left out the door.  
Moments later we arrived at my place. He pulled up in front and turned to me.   
“Sorry things didn’t go the way we were planning.” I apologized, but he merely shrugged.   
“These things happen.” We leaned over and shared a parting hug. He took that moment to whisper in my ear. “The next time you’re over though, I’m gonna fuck your brains out.”   
That switch again, pulled back in our embrace then pressed his lips against mine. I melted instantly letting his tongue intertwine with mine. Until another text from my roommate asking if I was here yet, broke us apart.   
“Bye.” He cooed softly as I opened the car door.   
“Bye.” I replied with a wave shutting the door behind me. As I walked toward my door, I couldn’t help but feel his eyes gazing at my butt.   
My God, Mark is such a goofy, kind-hearted, fun and lovable guy. But, he can be such a kinky, horny devil when he wants to be. Every fangirls fantasy, I suppose.   
I heard him drive off as I shut the door behind me and made my way to the washing machine, where my roommate greeted me with glee.   
“The cavalry has arrived! And she looks so cute in her man’s clothes.” I giggled as she handed me a mop to help clean up the soapy water. She then gave me a sly look. “I guess I interrupted you two.” She gestured to the dark spot on my neck. “Nice love bite!”   
I playfully smacked her as I covered it and we shared a good laugh before getting down to work.


	3. A Man Like MArk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of My Heartthrob

That day, I went into work, yawning and stretching as I did. After the whole washing machine fiasco, I didn’t get to sleep till two in the morning. And even after that I had to wake up to the repair man who wouldn’t stop staring at the hickey Mark left on my neck, which I made sure to cover with concealer before going into work so the perverts here wouldn’t make comments on it.   
Ah well, I got my coffee and I got to work. But, I couldn’t help but force my eyes to stay open throughout the day.  
As lunch break rolled around, I took a peek at my phone. The first text was from my roommate.   
“Washer’s all repaired. And my blouse is A-okay! See you at home. I think we both need a long nap.”   
She sent a sleepy emoji at the end of it. I smiled and responded.  
“Thank God, see you soon. Can’t wait for nap time.”  
Then, I saw the next text, from Mark.  
“You did all my laundry! Awww thanks babe, you’re a peach.”  
Being the silly guy he is, he sent an emoji of a peach.  
I responded, “Told you I would, now there aren’t any more piles.”  
Unlike the roomy, Mark instantly responded, must be editing right now. He usually texts a lot when he’s editing, just to not do that mundane task.  
“Don’t worry, I started another. Did you get any sleep?”  
I snorted out loud as I responded.   
“Barely, I didn’t get to bed until the early hours of the morning, and then work, I’m about ready to pass out.”  
A few moments passed. Then my phone buzzed again.  
“I’m a bit at fault there, sorry about that.”  
I huffed and texted him back as instantly as possible.   
“You were so eager to keep me there for the night and like I said, I was gonna sleep like a baby. :P Besides, do you know how much concealer I had to put on my neck today?”  
I puffed up my cheeks at the reply.  
“Oops. ;)”  
“Ooooh you.” I muttered, quick to text him back.  
“Don’t you ‘Oops’ me.”  
It wasn’t long before his next text, of course.   
“I’ll buy you more concealer. And next time, you can give one to me, how about that?”  
I giggled as I typed my response.   
“Concealer won’t even hide the Mark, I’m gonna leave on you.”  
I nearly busted a lung at his response.   
“Did…. Did you just pull a Wade like pun on me?”  
He didn’t even consider the fact of what his fanbase might do if they see Mark has a hickey in one of his vids. Ah well, not like it matters. I looked at the time and made my last response.  
“I did. And I’ll leave you with that because I gotta get back to work. Bye.”  
I smiled at his reply back.   
“Hang in there Babe, don’t pass out. Buh Bye.”  
He posted a hand emoji like he was waving vigorously as he does in his video outros.  
Work seems to take forever to pass by and minute by minute I was getting closer and closer to konking out. I really need a rest but, the closest place from work is Mark’s place. Not sure if I necessarily want to be that much of a bother. But, I can barely keep my head up.   
It didn’t take long to make my decision.  
I texted my roommate.   
“I’m gonna crash for a little bit at Mark’s place, hope you don’t mind.”  
It was then, I realized I should probably text Mark about this too, I’m just so tired.  
“Hey Mark, I am completely wiped, do you mind if I come crash at your place for a bit? It’s closer than mine.”  
I waited for a minute and a text from the roomy popped up first.   
“Girl, go for it. I was just about to nap myself. The front door opening might be a disturbance. JK, but seriously, don’t sweat it.”  
Just as I was reading her text, another one popped up. From Mark.  
“Sure, no problem, I just finished rendering and uploading. Would you like a ride? I don’t want you to be driving as tired as you are.”  
I was about to say I’m fine, but considering how many perverts are in my workplace environment, I was thinking maybe they should see that clamoring for my attention isn’t gonna work considering what they’re up against. I smiled and responded.   
“A ride would be great.”  
Once it was the end of my shift, I clocked out and bolted outside. A fellow co-worker of mine was waiting for her ride while a couple of the perverts on break were harassing her.   
“Hey Amy, what’s going on girl?” Generic pervert 1 shouted. I don’t even call them by their names. They’re all just generic perverts. He went to give me a hug, but I dodged it and greeted my fellow co-worker.   
“I’m waiting for my boyfriend to pick me up.” I said nonchalantly.  
“Boyfriend? You say you gotta boyfriend. But, I never seen him.” That came from Generic pervert 2  
‘All you have to do is look on the internet, dipshit.’ Was what I wanted to say, but I held back.   
“Yeah, I’m starting to think you lying to us. Why you gotta lie? One of us can be your boo.” They all high-fived and laughed after Generic pervert 3’s remark.  
“I’ve heard so much about this guy.” My co-worker spoke up, completely ignoring the idiotic men as well. “What’s his name again?”  
“Mark.” I responded just as a familiar car pulled up in the driveway. “And there he is.”   
All of them paused as the car stopped and Mark stepped out, clad in the same red shirt and blue jeans from yesterday, making rather naughty memories flood back to my mind.  
“He’s your boyfriend?!” Generic pervert 1 shouted in disbelief.   
The reaction I was hoping for. “Yup, that’s Mark.” I said smiling as Mark began walking up to us.  
“Dayum.” My co-workers jaw dropped. “Does he have a brother?”   
I nodded, “Actually, yes.”   
“Hallelujah.” She made a show of fanning herself.  
“You can see the bulging veins in his arms, man!” Generic pervert 2 looked frightened. “Dude looks like he can punch a bull to death!”  
“Must be steroids.” Generic pervert 3 made a nervous laugh.  
“Nope.” I shook my head unwavering. “That muscle is all natural.”  
All three guys had shut their mouths fast after that, probably fearing that if Mark overheard, he would beat them to a bloody pulp.   
“You are one lucky girl.” I giggled at my coworker’s statement before I ran up and met Mark half-way.   
“Hey.” He greeted with a bright smile. “Ready to go?”   
“Actually,” I brought my voice down lower. “My coworkers over there, the three guys, when they’re not hitting on me, they doubt of your existence as my boyfriend so I was thinki-.”  
I didn’t even get to finish my thought before I was embraced in his strong arms, lips pressed to mine in a passionate kiss. By no means did I mind one bit, but Mark is not the type for PDA usually, this was odd for him.  
After our lips parted, we turned to face three dumbfounded dudes and a girl cheering us on. Though she was now walking up to her ride too.   
Deciding that was sufficient, we got in the car and took off.  
“That was… Bold.” I said, groggy and unable to think of other words.   
He shrugged. “Figured I was doing you a favor.” He paused. “Probably a good idea not to expect it to happen again, felt kind of like we were a teenage high school couple of some sort.”   
“Oh, and we weren’t acting like a horny teenage couple the other night?” I stuck my tongue out at him and he shrugged again.  
“I didn’t see it that way at all.” He grinned. “I’m just a grown man with a healthy sex drive.”  
I giggled. “And you say I’m not a fully grown woman.”   
“Oh you are.” He pointed at me. “Trust me, you are.”  
I let another giggle slip and leaned my head against the car window, watching the scenery fly by.   
I was brought back to consciousness when the car door opened next to me.   
“Gah, I’m awake!” I spouted as I got out, my vision focusing from a fuzzy, blurry swirl of color to Mark’s smiling face.   
“You weren’t earlier.” He helped me to the door. “Come on, let’s get you inside.”   
As soon as we were in, I kicked off my shoes and flopped down on the couch in the living room, Chica came to greet us.   
“What are you doing?” Mark asked. “It would be better if you slept in my bed.”  
I giggled, “Whatever happened to fucking my brains out next time I was here?”  
He gave me an odd look. “You don’t seem to be in a general state where I can do that.” He laughed. “How about the time after this one? Come on, you sound like me when I’m too tired.”  
His voice became very distant as the couch became more comfortable.  
It didn’t take long before my body was gently rustled and I felt the couch disappear underneath me. Two strong, powerful arms held me, bridal style against a broad, muscular chest. The world came back into my field of vision and I was met with those hazel eyes, a gentle smile, facial scruff and a head of black and bright red hair.   
“Let’s get you to bed.” Mark spoke softly as he turned and effortlessly carried me upstairs to his bedroom, I could faintly hear Chica, panting happily, and following close behind us faithfully as I rested my head against Marks chest and sighed, listening to a deep, soft chuckle emerge from his chest and gently echoing out past his lips.  
“You’re such a sweetheart.” He spoke in a soothing voice.  
A soft mattress and messy blankets greeted my sleepy form as I was lightly placed down on the bedspread. Some amount of weight joined me on the bed and I felt a gentle stroking motion on my head. I opened my eyes briefly to see Mark, sitting down on the bed, brushing the hair out of my face.  
“If I fall asleep here, are you taking me back to work tomorrow?” I murmured.  
Mark nodded.   
“I can’t sleep like this.” I muttered as I tugged at my work clothes.  
“You want me to help you get undressed?” Mark questioned.   
“Baby me.” I retorted back and was met with the sound of his soft chuckle as I was gently lifted up and my blouse was quickly pulled off. He then steadied me as he unhooked the clasp on my bra and lightly tugged that article of clothing off. He lay me back down again and pulled my skirt down my legs and off my body, leaving me in only my underwear.   
I watched him get up walk over and throw my clothes in another pile he had recently formed and then pull one of his shirts out the pile.  
He wasn’t lying about forming another pile apparently.  
He came back to me, lifting me up once more and effortlessly pulled the shirt over my head and body.   
“What about your make-up?” He asked gently.   
“Mmph.” I could hardly respond as I reached up and wiped at my face, concealer and eyeliner coming off onto my hand.  
He nodded, setting me back down and went off to the bathroom. Moments later, he came back with a cleansing cloth and sat down on the bed. Gently lifting me up once more, Mark went about cleaning my face and neck with the cloth, he was much better at removing make-up than he is at putting it on. I noticed him gaze down at my neck for a moment after wiping away the concealer, revealing the hickey he had left on me the other night.  
He sighed with a smile and for the last time, he carefully placed me back down on the bed and gently placed the warm covers over me. I snuggled beneath the covers as he got up. I heard his voice as he motioned his furry companion. “Chica, come keep her company.”   
The last thing I felt was a four legged friend hopping up on the bed and snuggling up right behind me, and soft lips, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.  
My consciousness returned slightly at the sound of rustling around in the room, it was dark outside and through the pale glow of the streetlights on the sidewalk, seeping in through the window, I saw the figure of my boyfriend as he casually pulls off his shirt and pants. He quietly tells Chica to go lay in her doggy bed and then I feel the covers being pulled up around me.   
I feel the weight of his body as he climbs in the bed and his face comes into my view as he slides in and cuddles up to me, pulling me close to him.   
I smile as I extend my hand, running my fingers through his soft hair and tracing his scruffy jaw line. His eyes flutter open and he smiles.   
“Goodnight.” Is all he says to me.   
I smile back at him. “Goodnight.”  
And so, I spend another night, cradled in his protective arms, and I can’t help but think as we both drift off to dreamland. ‘I’m so lucky, to be with a man like him. A man like Mark.’


	4. Vidcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 4 of My Heartthrob

A couple weeks had passed and now a very exciting day was upon us. The first day of Vidcon, and what a hectic day it has been already, who knew standing around watching your man get all these gifts and pictures with fans and his diamond play button would be so exhausting. Even I’ve been included in some of the pictures, truth be told, I don’t mind. We’re getting tired of hiding the whole thing; it’s not worth it to not be able to hang out together out in public like a real couple should.   
But, now it’s the end of the day and Mark and I are on our way out to dinner with some very special friends of ours.   
“We told them the correct place and time right?” I reassured with Mark.  
He nodded. “Yup, and that looks like them now.”   
He pointed out two familiar figures as we rounded the bend. It was the green hair, like Mark’s red hair, that really stood out.   
I waved my hand and called out as we approached. “Jaaaaack, Siiiigggne!”   
Signe, most popularly known as Wiishu, turned with a big smile on her face and bolted towards us, nearly sending me tumbling back as she tackled me in a big hug. “Amy! It’s so nice to see you!”  
Jack attempted to tackle Mark but, merely slammed full force into his barrel chest and stumbled back. “Ow!” Jack shouted in mock pain. “You’re supposed to accept my forceful hugs”   
“Nice hustle, Jack.” Mark just gave his good friend a thumbs up as Jack tried to playfully shove him, not even pushing Mark an inch however.   
“Now boys, let’s get inside for our reservation.” I playfully scolded, to which Signe chimed in.  
“Yeah, I’m starving. You can’t keep us ladies waiting.”  
We were seated in a rather closed off booth away from the window and the prying public eye to actually have a time to relax for a change and catch up.  
“How has the art business been going?” I asked Signe.   
“It’s neat! How is the game developing business going?”  
I giggled and made the same response. “It’s neat, ya know. Aside from some of the perverts I work with.”  
“I thought most of them left you alone, now?” Mark inquired.   
“Most of the time, when I bring you up they kind of shut their mouths.” I laughed. “They fear your arms mostly, said you look like you could strangle a polar bear.”  
He gave me an odd look then chuckled.   
“Always bring out the plus one biceps!” Jack flexed as hard as he could, giving his girlfriend a big laugh right next to him.   
“You act like us artists don’t have to deal with perverts too.” Signe noted.   
“And we’re not just talking perverts. We’re talking the real weirdos.” Jack chimed in.   
“Need I mention SpringMark.” Mark joined.  
“Ah. No, no, no.” I squealed, holding and shaking my head as Mark gave me another look.   
“You act like it really disturbs you, yet I was depicted in it.”  
“Yeah, but it’s still creepy.” Signe shook her head too.   
“To be fair, we both have been depicted in things equally as weird and gross.” Jack gestured to his friend across the table.   
“Yeah, but let’s not talk about that.” Mark took a sip of his water. “That shit is better off unseen by us.”  
We shared a laugh as the waitress came back to take our order.  
“Would you like anything to drink?”  
“Strawberry milkshake for us.” Signe said gesturing to Jack.   
“What do you want?” Mark turned to me and I smiled at the waitress, gesturing to him.   
“We’ll share a marshmallow milkshake, please.” Mark smiled and nodded.  
“Wonderful.” The waitress grinned as she scribbled on her notepad. “And are you ready to order?”  
We all nodded eagerly and I went first, “I’ll have the Pasta Primavera.”  
“And you sir?” She turned to Mark.   
“Chicken Marsala, please.”   
She then turned to Jack.   
“Steak and Eggs!”   
“A breakfast dish?” I questioned only to have Jack shoot me a silly look.  
“Don’t judge me.”   
The waitress giggled and moved to Signe. “I’ll have the Pasta Primavera as well.”  
“Coming right up.” She collected our menus and hurried off, only taking a moment before coming back with our milkshakes.   
Mark and I bumped noses as we shared our marshmallow, ice cream goodness.   
We giggled lightly as he murmered, “We booped snoots.”  
Meanwhile, Signe had dabbed some whipped cream on Jack’s nose and he was trying desperately to lick it off, before she wiped it away.  
“I was gonna eat that.” He said dejectedly, but in a playful fashion.  
Our shenanigans continued until our food came. Then happily, we stuffed our faces.   
None of us talked to each other until our hunger was satiated and our plates were empty, all accept for the occasional moment of sharing bites with our significant others.  
“Whew, that was delicious.” I gushed as I pet my belly.  
“Mmhmm.” Signe agreed.   
Jack just belched, then tried as he could to hide the fact it was him.   
Mark nodded and looked up at the waitress as she approached again.  
“You guys save room for dessert?”   
“Yay!” Jack clapped. “My favorite meal.”   
“Sean, I couldn’t eat another bite.” Signe groaned.  
“Awww, admit it.” Jack pinched her cheek playfully. “You and me both were looking at that Chocolate Mousse. Don’t lie.”  
She giggled. “Oh, alright. You convinced me.”   
“Doesn’t take much to convince you.” Mark chuckled, before joining Signe in a ‘who could make the cutest mock pout’ contest.  
“One Chocolate Mousse for us.” Jack put his arm around Signe as he spoke.   
Mark once again turned to me. “The Chocolate Banana Crepe, that sounds good to me, how about you Mark?”   
Once again, he nodded with a smile. “One Chocolate Banana Crepe for us.”  
We idly chatted more until our desserts arrived. I immediately picked up my fork and cut a slice off the crepe, holding the fork up to Mark. “Open wide and say ‘ah’, please.”  
“Ah, please.” Mark responded back opening his mouth and allowing me to feed him the delectable looking morsel. He chewed slowly, savoring the flavor and smiled as he swallowed the crepe down. “It’s great, try it.” He gestured to the dish. I wasted no time in grabbing my own forkful and stuffing it into my mouth.  
“Mmmmm, yummy.” I smiled, savoring the delicious mixture of chocolate syrup and banana slices.  
“Ooooohhh delicious!” Signe gushed as she dove into hers’ and Jack’s mousse.   
“I told you, you wanted dessert. Hey! Save some for me.” Jack picked up his own fork and joined in.   
We split the bill even between couples as we contentedly told each other how stuffed we were. However, the night was just beginning. We had an exclusive party to go to after this.  
With full bellies achieved, we made our way to our next destination.  
The party was a rather large gathering of people, popular in the YouTube or gaming area, and it was already in full swing when we got there, music blaring, people dancing to the DJ’s beats, and the neatly dressed bartenders were already busy severing up drink after drink. Good thing I convinced Mark to leave his prized Diamond Play Button back in the room.   
Jack and Signe made their way to the bar, though Jack said he wasn’t going to drink much on the way here, I felt Signe was gonna get her man just a bit tipsy. I stayed by Mark’s side, feeling bad if I went over and joined them, since Mark can’t drink anymore.  
“You don’t want to go with them?” He asked over the loud music.  
“Well, ummm……” I paused and he gently rested his hand on my shoulder.   
“I’ll just get a non-alcoholic drink, enjoy yourself.”   
I smiled at him and we gladly joined Jack and Signe at the bar.   
“So, since I can’t have an actual drink,” Mark leaned in close to me. “I was hoping you could Mountain Dew™ me.” He gave a silly wink, to which I giggled and rolled my eyes at.  
“Sprite™ it is.”   
“You’re such a tease.” He gave me another wink. “I like that.”  
Mark got his Sprite™ and I ordered a White Russian (Love those). We all sipped our drinks, enjoying each other’s company and just as I was expecting, Signe convinced Jack into sharing another drink. Stereotypically, she got him to share an Irish Trashcan with her.  
“Agh! It’s so strong.” Jack puckered his entire face.  
“Come on, where’s your Irish spirit?” Signe giggled. “Plus, I can’t finish this on my own.”  
I giggled as I watched Jack make silly faces with each gulp as I sipped on my drink as well.   
“Jack, don’t be a big baby.” Mark egged on.  
“Shut up, you literally can’t even handle alcohol.” Jack retorted back.   
“Don’t blame me, blame my genetics.” Mark shrugged. “Back when I could, I could handle something like that though.” He gestured to the green liquid.  
Jack made a frown at Mark and winced as he took another drink.   
The merciless mocking of Jack continued until I had to help Signe finish off the Irish Trashcan instead, that is, once I finished my White Russian.   
Feeling courageous and a bit tipsy, I threw out a suggestion.   
“We should all dance, as goofy as we can right now!”   
“Yes!” Signe joined in. “Let’s do it!”  
Mark shrugged his shoulders once more, “Alright, but you’re not gonna like what you see.” I bet he’s gonna bust out twerking, knowing Mark.  
“Ah, why the fuck not?” Jack seemed tipsier than me and Signe combined.  
In an instant, we pulled them from the bar and out on the dance floor where, as I expected, Mark busted out the twerking moves and then danced up close behind me. I giggled and spun around, throwing my arms around his neck and throwing my body into his. A little surprised, he caught me effortlessly, though his hands happened to grab my buttocks as he did. We shared a moment, as my eyes met his, a sparkle of happiness gleamed in his chocolate hazel eyes and he smiled. I smiled back and giggled as we closed our eyes and I touched my forehead to his. The loud music seemed to melt away into the distance.  
Suddenly, we brought back to reality when I felt Jack swatting Mark’s hands away from my behind.  
“We’re in public, get a room you two!” Jack shouted as Mark released me and slapped at Jack’s hands before doing a silly kung-fu pose.  
“She’s my woman, I do what I want and I will fight!” Mark shouted back.   
“Jack, don’t act like you don’t do that to me.” Signe winked  
“Hey, we save that for later.” Jack pointed to his girl as we all shared a good laugh.  
We left the party, Mark still dancing like a fool outside and took some great pictures to remember such a fun night by. Signe took pride in getting a picture with my arm around Mark’s neck, interrupting a quick kiss we were about to share.   
“Aww, damn.” Signe pouted, “I was hoping to catch such a sweet moment.”  
“Okay.” I gave Mark a wink. “But, this one better not go viral, like I’m sure the other one is.”   
Mark nodded, and we shared a quick peck on the lips, short enough so Signe wouldn’t get the pic she was hoping for. But, it turns out she did, as she showed us a pristine picture of our lips locked.  
“Look at you two.” She gushed.   
“Daaaaawwww.” Jack joined in.  
“This will go in our private pics collection.” Signe squealed delightedly.   
“What other private pics do you have?” Mark asked in a silly voice.  
“Mark, we don’t talk about that.” Jack made a serious face and everything went silent before we all burst out laughing once more.  
I pulled out my phone, as we continued walking, and randomly checked Twitter™.  
There it was.  
Someone’s selfy with me and Mark, distinguishingly labeling me as Mark’s girlfriend. It’s quite the possibility I told her or Mark told her that. However, the kind of Pandora’s Box she unleashed looks astronomical already. It’s Pax East again, but on a greater scale.  
I paused and skimmed further into the comments and replies. People asking what my name was, people asking who I am exactly, and in fact, almost everyone in the Markiplier community seemed to be in a full on debate about whether this sweet, young girl was lying or misinformed or not, or whether or not I was Mark’s girlfriend.   
A slight twinge set in my stomach and I wanted to type out in all caps that, yes indeed; I am the girlfriend of Mark. But, I held back, and bit my lip. I am not going to act rash.  
No, I’m going to let them see it how they want to see it. Let them think what they want to think.   
“Amy?” Jack was giving me an odd look as he called my name. Mark looked equally confused.  
“You alright?” Mark’s expression turned from confusion to deep concern.   
I shook my head, shaking the whole ‘girlfriend’ debate on Twitter™ out of my mind and smiled.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” I laughed. “Just some silly posts.”  
“That happens.” Signe brushed it off with a giggle herself. “Let’s get back to our rooms, I’m beat.” She yawned and stretched her arms.   
I nodded and we all continued forward. For now, it was time to leave that whole fiasco be.   
Hours later, after saying our goodbyes to our friends, we returned to our hotel room, exhausted from a busy, but fun filled night.  
I had already changed into my pajamas and tucked in for the night as Mark undressed and flopped down in the hotel bed next to me. He turned to me and smiled.  
“How are you enjoying your first Vidcon, sweetheart?”  
I smiled back at him warmly and happily.   
“I love it so far! The convention itself, watching the man I love meet his ever adoring fanbase, going to all these exclusive, fun parties, hanging out with Jack and Signe. I’m having a blast.”   
His smile grew as he pulled the covers over himself and snuggled up next to me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close. Softly, smoothly and with no hesitation he spoke the best words I have heard all day.   
“I love you too.”   
The way he said those words, felt so true and so real, I never heard him say that so passionately before. I knew, he meant every single word.   
My smile grew as well and I turned to face his warm, gentle expression. Hazel eyes with a soft twinkle to them and a smile with a warm, radiant glow.   
He continued in a soft and warm tone. “I’m really glad you had fun tonight.”  
I nodded. “Me too.”  
“Shall we call it a night?” He asked gently.  
I nodded once more.  
We then shared a passionate goodnight kiss and he reached over and turned off the hotel desk lamp.


	5. No Longer Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 of My Heartthrob

The rest of Vidcon didn’t give us a break. Me and Mark went on a trip to Disney Land with some other friends soon after Vidcon and Mark was even getting stopped by fans there, some of them would question who I was but most didn’t. This was surprising considering the recent surge of news involving me, though I probably contributed to that storm after the selfy Mark and I took from Disney Land, which I posted to my Twitter™. (You know, the cover of this fic, also tradeMark, did…. Did you see the pun I did?). Little by little, as the days went by, fans of Mark were getting more and more curious.  
They found out my name, what I do for a living and my Twitter™ profile. Soon, even the Vidcon pictures with me and Mark arose, save for the one Signe kept personally, and I decided that enough was enough. I should at least inform them.   
And so that’s what I did, to end this ever escalating debate on whether or not Mark had a girlfriend. I, his girlfriend, sent out a tweet thanking the fans who were happy with our relationship but, informing them that we would like to keep our relationship private.   
Of course, I knew that this means that fans can finally end this debate and most of his fans would be happy for him and his happiness. However, there’s always gonna be that one sliver of people that were bubbling forth from the muck. The worst is yet to come, there.  
After that tweet, I needed to tell Mark about what I did. Clear up everything with the man himself. For some reason, I felt a bit nervous. I had no idea why though.  
“Mark.” I started as we were sitting on the couch, relaxing a bit after we had recently bathed Chica. It had been a long day, we were still exhausted from recently returning from Vidcon, but all this stress piling up online was getting to me and I had to talk to him about that tweet.   
“Hmm?” He turned to me as he was drying off Chica with a towel.  
“I did it.” I swallowed hard; I still don’t know why I’m so nervous. What’s there to be nervous about? It’s just Mark. “I tweeted about how we’re in a relationship, but that we want it to be private.” It sort of came out as a run together sentence.   
But, being the guy he is, Mark just simply smiled with that twinkle in his chocolate eyes. “I know, babe. I liked the tweet, remember. I definitely understand how under that sort of pressure, you would say, or rather, tweet something like that. You don’t need to look so nervous, I’m fine with it. As long as they know it’s private, it’s none of their business.”  
I was relieved by that kind of news and let out a sigh, and then it me. “Oh wait, you liked that post?” I pulled out my phone and double checked, sure enough, he did.  
“Yeah.”   
“I see that now.” I began skimming through my indirects, and there it was. The immediate bubbling muck.  
Suddenly, I was berated with an on slot of jealous, young girls sending hateful and spiteful messages, holding knives up to pictures of me, even making hashtags telling me to stay away from Mark, like I would listen to someone telling me to stay away from my own boyfriend. Even dumber is the ones that were mad at me because that ‘ended Septiplier’ for them, a dumb fictional ship in the fandom involving Mark and his friend, Jack.  
I looked out of the corner of my eye, and found Mark looking over my shoulder at the screen, then tucking a strand of hair behind my ear; he gave me kiss on the cheek.   
“Just ignore that stupid shit.” He whispered to me and smiled as I turned to face him. “Those aren’t my fans.”  
“Huh?” I was a bit confused since they look like fan accounts, to me.  
“My fans don’t attack or insult people, those who do, don’t belong in my fanbase.” He patted my shoulder and with another warm smile, he pulled me into a hug. “You know that. And you know you mean more to me than any of that nonsense.” He released me from the hug and held my shoulders. “Now come on, let’s see a smiling face.”  
Even though I felt like it was a bit immature, I spoke anyway. “It’s hard to smile when there are people saying ‘Why is Mark dating her? She’s so ugly.’”  
“Hush.” He spoke curtly and immediately after I finished. “They can shut the fuck up. You are beautiful.” His voice warm and sincere as he talked, “You’re incredibly gorgeous, I’ve never seen a woman more beautiful than you.” He smiled. “If anyone says otherwise, they should look in the mirror, that’s where they will find the ugly they’re seeing.” He gave a slight pout just then. “Now are you gonna smile or am I going to do something inconceivably stupid to make you smile.”  
At this I giggled. And he had a point, there were fans of his defending and fighting for me tooth and claw against these few people, jumping all over them in defense, all for the sake of mine and Mark’s happiness. At least the majority of the fanbase has been accepting.   
“There’s that beautiful smile.” He said sweetly as he ran his fingers up into my hair. Bringing his face close to mine, he gave me a passionate and emotional kiss. “I love you, so much.” He whispered as our lips parted. He was close to pinning me on the couch again before Chica put her paws up between us.   
Mark turned his attention to his loving doggo and scratched her ears. “Who’s a happy, clean puppy now after her nice bath? Who’s a clean pupper?” He said in a babyish tone before standing with a stretch. Some muscles in his back popping as he grunted. “Ugh, a relaxing bath sounds nice right about now.” He rubbed the back of his neck and just then, a flash of light from my phone caught the attention of the both of us. It was a Facetime™ call from Signe.  
“Ah, girl talk. I’ll leave you to that.” Mark laughed as I threw a pillow at him and stuck my tongue out as he made his way out of the living room.   
I answered the call. “Hey, Signe.”  
“Heyoo! How’s life going?”  
“Well.” I shrugged. “I sent that tweet you know, admitting to our relationship and wanting to keep it private. And let’s just say I’ve been counting the death threats from some of the Markiplier ‘fandom’” I even air-quoted as I said this.  
“Ah, yeah. Jealous little teenagers, I have got so much hate from girls like that simply because me and Sean are dating. Eventually, you just get used to it. The love outweighs the hate anyway, if you know what I mean.” Signe nodded in agreement and it occurred to me, that she would know exactly how this is. After all, some of Jack’s crazy ‘fan’ girls have sent the same hate to her. She could probably provide more comfort now that Mark is away preparing for a bath.   
“So it would seem, there’s a lot of people that said they were happy for me and Mark and a lot of people defending me against all the hate, standing up for me, I guess, would be a better way of describing it.”  
“Yeah.” Signe nodded. “I told you the love outweighs the hate and you always know who the true fans are.”  
“Which is good to know.” I paused. “Does it really get better?” I couldn’t help but ask her.   
She nodded fervently. “Yes, as long as you ignore the hate and focus on the good, it just gets better. I mean, let’s be real here. It’s obvious Mark loves you.”  
I found my cheeks turn red hot and noticed on my phone screen, I was visibly blushing.   
“See, he does love you. I can tell.” Signe giggled.  
“Who are you talking to?” I heard a familiar accent over on Signe’s end. I watched her turn her head on my phone screen and shout in the direction of the voice.   
“Come here and see.” She shouted. Soon enough, a green head of hair, bushy eyebrows and a bright smile appeared on my phone screen next to Signe.   
“Hi!” Jack smiled and waved at me. I waved back.   
“Hey, Jack.”   
“Jack and I were going to head out and get some breakfast. I was just waiting for him to wake up.” She gave a look to her other half.  
“That is a lie! You know sleep is for the weak!” He shouted.   
“Psst.” Signe cupped her hand over her mouth toward me. “He was snoring when I woke up.”   
“I can hear you.” Jack said to her then turned to me. “I can hear her.”   
Me and Signe giggled.   
“Oh yeah, it’s morning there isn’t it?” I stuck my tongue out. “I’m derp.”   
“Top of the morning to ya Laddies!” Jack shouted as much of his intro as he could before Signe gave him a shove.   
“Anyway.” I continued. “I’ll let you get to breakfast, I need to go relax.”   
“Okay, see ya Amy!” Signe waved.   
“Byyyyyeeeee.” Jack smiled and waved as well.   
“Bye.” I waved back. And with that, I ended the facetime call.  
I took in a deep breath, then exhaled slowly.  
Right about that time, I heard the water running in the bathroom. I waited, listening to the soothing sound until it came to a complete stop. Then, I proceeded to make my way up to the bathroom.  
(I forgot to put a warning before the heavy petting scene in the second chapter, but I’m putting a warning here that this is a bath scene. Nothing very sexual happens because the two are very tired after a long day, but if it does make you uncomfortable, feel free to skip it.)   
“Mark.” I called out behind the door. “You’re not on the toilet are you?”  
“Nope, just got in the bath.” He replied back.   
“I’m coming in.” Without a response, I opened the door and entered, shutting the door behind me so Chica wouldn’t nose her way in.   
My sight fell upon Mark sitting calmly in the bath, bubbly soap suds surround him. He smiled at me when I entered. I said nothing and began removing my clothes, letting each article fall to the floor, down to the very last layer, until I was standing fully nude, in front of him.  
“Like I said before, you’re beautiful.” His voice is low, deep and soothing.  
I felt my face become flushed again and I held my cheek as I let out a soft giggle. “Such flattery.”  
His gentle smile didn’t falter, nor did his voice waver. “I mean it. You’re beautiful.” He said once more.   
I made my way over and stepped into the hot water, sinking down to my knees, I began slowly climbing up Mark’s body, letting my hands freely glide over every muscle beneath his soft, wet skin, until I was fully submerged in the bathwater with him. I wrapped my arms around his toned physique. Resting my head against that strong chest of his, I could listen to the calm thumping of his heartbeat. Taking in the feeling of his warm, smooth, slippery skin and each and every powerful muscle that is chiseled like granite in his body against my own skin and body, I felt myself relax into him, his muscular chest rising and falling with his rhythmic breathing. He had placed his soft hand on my back, his fingers slowly and lightly caressing my skin as they traveled from my upper back, to the small of my low back. It sent shivers down my spine and goosbumps quickly popped up all over my body, despite the warm water.  
I inched closer, holding his body tighter against mine, which is hard to do, considering how wet and slippery our bodies are. Straddling his hips with my legs, he continued to run his fingers along my spine, gently stroking my back and, along with his deep voice and sweet words, creating a great ASMR feeling.   
“Your skin is so soft.” He cooed lightly.  
“Yours is too.” He smiled at my complement back to him however; it was incredibly hard to speak as my body trembled for more of that sweet feeling.  
His fingers moved from my back, tracing along my legs, ever so softly and gently, giving me the same, shivering feeling my body had been craving.   
“And your legs…” His breath came out in a long and shaky exhale against my ear. “I love your legs.” He whispered in a low husky tone, the vibrations of that voice against my eardrums making me melt.  
I sat up to meet him face to face, his deep, hazel eyes gazing into mine, peering deep into my soul. I leaned toward him and softly, my parted lips gently caressed his. Almost instantaneously our mouths opened and our tongues met with passionate, tantric emotion, gliding against each other in hot lust and caught in warm breath, as he wrapped his arm around my waist, while his other hand found its way onto my head, tangling fingers within my hair. Holding my wet body tightly against his with great percision, I rested my hands on his chest, feeling his pectorals flex beneath me.  
Immediately after we broke our kiss for air, I could feel exactly how hot and bothered he really is. I smiled as I began to make a joke.   
“I’m guessing you didn’t drop a rather large banana in here and that you’re just happy to see me.”   
He chuckled and laid his head back. “Oh God, I’m incredibly happy to see you.” He murmured in that husky voice. His tone changed however when he let out a sigh and cracked his neck. “I’m just too tired to act on it.”  
I nodded. “You and me both, I already feel exhausted.” I collapsed back onto him and he held me gently.   
“It’s been a long week.” Mark muttered and paused for a bit. “No boner, not now.”   
I couldn’t help but burst into a fit of giggles about that last statement.  
“You did this.” He scolded me, which only made me laugh harder (no pun intended).   
He shoved me over and splashed me. I gasped as the warm water hit my still goosebump riddled body and I swiftly splashed him back, getting his red and black hair all in his eyes. He spat out water, making a raspberry noise as he did so. There was a short pause before we broke out into a fit of laughter and I cuddled up to him again, as we tiredly enjoyed the warm peaceful water.   
“Hey.” I finally spoke up after a while.   
“Yeah?” He responded back, our voices echoed throughout the bathroom.   
“You really mean that right? What you said.”   
He let out a small laugh. “I say a lot of things that I do or do not mean, you have to be more specific.”  
“I mean about me, you told me I’m pretty.”   
“Beautiful.” He corrected me quickly. “And of course, I really mean that. Because, you are beautiful.”  
“No one has ever said that the way you do.” I felt myself blushing a bit. “It, uh, makes me feel some type of way.”  
“I can only hope it does.” That previous dark tone of his, returning. “You’re fucking sexy as hell.” He placed a kiss on the top of my head. “If I’m being blatantly honest here.”   
Mark is being very forward again and my face couldn’t be redder at those words. But, neither of us had the energy to go further than we already have.   
“I think the same about you.” I smiled up at him and he raised my smile with another kindhearted smile. “Though, you probably get told that by a bunch of your fangirls a lot.”  
“Told what?” He asked inquisitively.   
Oh God, he wants me to say it. For some reason, I feel a bit embarrassed to say it, maybe because it sounds cliché. I don’t know. Whatever, he’s expecting an answer.   
“Well, that you’re incredibly, fucking sexy.” He raised an eyebrow at me as I said those words and gave a low chuckle.   
“Thank you, sweetheart. But, I don’t just love the way you look.” He paused, his eyes focused on me as I lifted myself to face him. “I love you, Amy.”  
I smiled, my whole entire being filling with a warmth that could put the bathwater to shame. “Same here, I love you too, Mark.”   
We shared a warm, smile together as we gazed into each other’s eyes. Then he gestured to the door. “We should probably get out now, don’t want pruney hands.”   
I nodded and we exited the tub.  
(Okay, bath scene over.)  
After our shared bath, I took Chica out in the yard so she could take her evening potty break. I was thankful she didn’t want to spend much of the time playing; maybe she was just as tired as we were.   
When I took her back inside, I immediately went up to Mark’s room, Chica following in tow. As exhausted as I was, I flopped down right next to Mark in bed, and immediately cuddled right up to him. Chica instinctively lied down in her dog bed and both Mark and I let out a collective sigh of relief.   
The day is over.   
Thank God, I took another day off after Vidcon and all, I don’t think I would want to drag my ass into work tomorrow.   
But, hopefully I’ll get some well-deserved rest tonight.   
My eyes once again met with Mark’s and we smiled as we drifted off to sleep.   
Hopefully, him and I both, get some well-deserved rest.


	6. A Bet, Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 6 of My Heartthrob

I woke up and stretched, letting out a deep sigh after a good night’s rest, nothing to do today, just another day of hanging at the boyfriend’s house. I jumped out of the bed after taking note that Mark was already up and dressed, judging by his absence in the room.   
Feeling rather lazy, I slipped into a pair of yoga shorts and threw on one of his discarded shirts from the pile, over my matching bra and underwear, my favorite to wear, really comfortable to sleep in too. His shirts are always baggy and oversized on me, which made them all the more snuggly. Once I was dressed, I made my way to the bathroom, where I brushed my teeth and swallowed my daily pill.   
My roommate had once asked me whether we use condoms in addition to my birth control pills. I told her that we sometimes do for extra safety, but since we’re both clean of any diseases, we figured it was pointless most of the time. As long as I take my daily pill, we’re good.   
As I left the bathroom, I greeted Chica who walked by, toy in her mouth, she looks so adorable. It was silent in the house, save for a faint sound coming from the downstairs living area. Mark had pre-recorded videos that he stock piled for Vidcon left over, so he just uploaded those today, or so he told me the on our way back home. So, it would appear that the both of us have a well-deserved break. I made my way downstairs to find the source of the noise; Mark was busy sitting on his couch, playing Overwatch. Clad in a blue shirt and jeans, I gotta be honest; I’m surprised he’s wearing pants again.  
Not wanting to disturb him, I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee. I sat down, sipping the splendid roast until Chica passed by me again and sat at the door, it looks like she has to potty.   
“Mark, Chica needs to pee.” I hollered.  
“I’m not wearing shoes!” He called back.   
“Neither am I…. Or socks…. I think both of us are too lazy to put them on.” I took another sip of my coffee as he shouted back over the noise of the game.  
“I’m not wearing socks either, and I think you’re right. Just let her out the back, she’ll start barking at the door when wants to come back in.”   
I did as he told me, letting Chica out into the back where she could piddle freely. Then I sat back down to finish my coffee, drinking it down to the very last drop.   
Moments later, the back door echoes with a familiar noise.   
“Borf! Borf!” Chica called out from behind the door.   
I put my coffee cup in the sink and went to go let her back in.   
“Feeling better after your bathroom trip?” She looked at me with that cute doggo smile as I asked her and then pitter pattered off in search of another toy, most likely.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” I said to myself as I strutted into the living room and confidently turned to Mark as he cheered himself on his recent victory.   
I grinned. “Can I join? I wanna play Mario Kart, though. I’ve been playing Overwatch a lot too, but I’m gonna be honest, I want to play something competitive with you.”  
He turned to face me, raising one eyebrow, then went over to switch games and controllers, handing one to me when he came back. “Be my guest.” He gave me a look. “What’s the catch?”  
I took the controller and flopped on the couch. “Let’s make it interesting. If I win the race, you’re paying for a date to the new coffee shop that opened up.”   
“That doesn’t seem bad.” He shrugged. “I would love to do that. But, what if I lose? Which I’m not going to of course, because I’m so good at games and such.”  
I pondered for a minute. “How about, if you lose, you have to play next race with a handicap of my choosing. And that goes both ways.”  
He nodded, “So if I win, you have to pay and you have to play with a handicap of my choosing?”  
“Yup.” I nodded back at him.  
He gritted his teeth and laughed nervously. “As bad as that is, I don’t want to lose. I’m worried about what handicap I’ll have to play with.”  
“You want to back out?” I smiled in a smug fashion knowing how much that would push his buttons.  
“No, let’s do this.” He said instantly and turned his attention back to the screen.  
With that, we started up the game and got to selecting our racers.  
“I’m gonna be Mario, because red.” He pointed at his hair.   
I nodded, “Alright, alright. Then it only makes sense that I be Princess Peach.”  
“I’m gonna win this.” Mark said with confidence.  
“Doubtful.” I winked back as the countdown signaled us the race was on. Instantly, I pulled ahead.  
“I can do this, I can do this. Ohhhhh no, no, no, no, no, no, OH MY GOD, FUCK ME!!!” Mark sang in a silly voice to himself after nearly dodging a shell that I threw out.   
I kept focus on the side of my screen and merely laughed, “This is why people love watching you play games Mark.”  
“Don’t you dare distract me with your words, I’m catching up.” He retorted back at me. “I got the boost. No! You got the boost too! You get back here!”  
“Nope.” I giggled. “First lap.”  
“I see you! I’m right behind you! Ahhhh! Fuck you!” He cursed the game as he hit a random oil slick.  
“I’m gonna beat Mark.” I cheered as I sped off.   
“No! I won’t let you.” Mark laughed as I saw a Mario approach from behind me in my screen. “I’m right behind you Princess.” He said in a silly, creepy tone.  
“I still have two more shells, Mark.” With that, I shot one out into the wall, hoping for luck. Turns out, luck was on my side as it slammed into the Mario behind me.   
“Oh no! Princess, come back! Baby, come back!” He broke out into song as I made distance between us.  
“Second lap.” I muttered as I continued on.   
Mark made silly grunting noises, racing to catch up with me.   
But it was too late, I dodge the oil slick once more as we rounded the final lap.   
I was expecting him to hit it, but he didn’t and he was now hot on my tail. All I have to do though is not let him pass.  
“Peach come back, Mario is here for you!” He shouted, as he drew closer and closer.   
“Nope, nope, nope.” I repeated over and over.   
Just as I saw the finish, I knocked him out of the way.  
“What?! No!” He screamed as I gracefully passed the finish line.  
“No, I lost?! Fuck that! I want a rematch!” He shouted.   
“Ah ah. I won fair and square. Looks like you’re paying for that coffee date.” I said with a grin as he slumped his head.   
“Well, I’m gonna win the next round, no matter what handicap I’m forced to deal with.” He spoke with a righteous tone.   
“That reminds me.” With one hand, I pushed him back, upright against the couch, though it was more my hand guided him to that position since moving a muscular man like him would be difficult. I then set down my controller. “Focus.” I spoke as I leapt on top of him, straddling his waist; my knees pinned down on either side of him. “You’re handicap is gonna be focus.”  
I sat up straight, my face directly in front of his. He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, “I can’t even see the tv.” He spoke slowly as if he was catching onto a plan of mine.  
(Smut. Smut! Hey, it’s SMUT! It’s a smut warning, if you don’t like it, you should probably skip it)  
I said nothing; I just leaned in and pressed my lips against his. In an instant, his controller fell from his hand and dropped to the floor as he wrapped his arms around me. His hands resting on my upper and lower back as he pushed me forward, pressed up against him, as he deepened my kiss. Our tongues, gently caressing as our mouths parted. I pulled back, breaking the kiss.  
“Shouldn’t you be trying to play a game?” I whispered.  
“Shouldn’t you be playing a game with me?” He retorted back in a soft and husky voice.  
“I’m sure we’re playing a different game now.” I murmured softly.  
“I’m fucking tired of this game.” He growled in a low tone as he brought me back into a passionate kiss, our tongues now fighting for dominance as they glided against each other, a fight I was quickly losing. His hands were now sneaking under my shirt, raising it up to my bra.   
I pulled back from the kiss, much to his dismay as he leaned towards me once our lips parted. He was about to pull me back for more until he saw that my fingers held the button on his jeans, which I immediately unbuttoned.  
“Don’t know why you have these on, but like you say. The pants are coming off.” I spoke in a low whisper.   
“I’ll let you do the honors.” Mark chuckled, his words dripping with sensual passion, his voice, dark and husky.  
“Not yet.” My hand moved up and grasped the bottom of his shirt. Gliding along his muscular frame, my hand inched the shirt up over his rock hard abs and his chiseled pectorals. He lifted his big strong arms, allowing me to pull the shirt right off, tossing it somewhere over the couch. “You look better without a shirt.”  
He chuckled once more, flashing a sexy smile. “So I’ve been told. But it sounds so amazing coming from you.”  
I couldn’t help but smile and even blush a bit at those words as I unzipped his pants, which were noticeably tighter than before. The obvious large bulge in his boxer briefs made it quite apparent, he’s hard as hell. I pulled back the undergarments, revealing the enormous erection beneath and wrapped my fingers around his massive shaft, tightening my grip, I slowly moved my hand up and down, a soft moan escapes his lips.   
“You just want to get right to it, don’t you?”  
I didn’t answer him; instead, I made my intentions clear by pressing my lips against his neck, tracing kisses down to his chest, lowering myself to the floor as my lips traced down to his stomach. I can feel his body become increasingly sensitive to every touch of my lips and fingers.  
I traced kisses along the v-line of his hips until I came upon my destination, throbbing beneath my warm breath. His own breath hitched as I bought it up to my mouth, softly licking the tip. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ears, encouraging me to do more. I oblige, slowly and softly taking each inch into my mouth.   
He gasped out, his muscles flex involuntarily, and his breathing became heavier as I traced circles around the head with my tongue before descending further down, taking him deep into my mouth, right down to the base and coming back up again, gliding my tongue along his length as I did so. His body was completely tense as I came back down providing warm suction as I gently licked the tip each time I came up. I continued, harder and faster, feeling his breathing becoming more labored by the minute as I found the perfect rhythm. Suddenly, his entire body flexed, each muscle stiff as warm liquid filled my mouth erupting from the corners of my mouth as I gulped it down. A loud moan escaped him as he threw his head back gasping.  
After swallowing the warm and wet fluid, I tenderly continued to take each inch from tip to base in, gently sliding my tongue across the soft skin as I did.   
“Ahhh, babe.” Was all he could manage, as more heavy moans escaped him, I looked up to see his chest rapidly rising and falling, a sheer look of pleasure on his face.  
He then pulled me away; placing his hand on my chin and tilting my head up, those chocolate eyes are now glazed over as they met mine. He gently wiped my mouth and smiled.   
“God damn, that felt good.” He growled in a sensual tone.  
I smiled back, “I was wondering what happened, didn’t you say you were gonna fuck my brains out sometime ago.”   
“Oh, yeah. I better live up to that promise.” He grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up effortlessly; setting me down on the coffee table, flat on my back. He rose kicking off his pants and undergarments, now fully nude. “First, I need to return the favor though.” He whispered in that husky tone as he kneeled down in front of me slipping his hands up my shirt and pulling it off, instantly.  
He leaned forward, snapping the clasp on my bra. “That’s a cute little pattern.” He cooed as he tossed it aside and began trailing soft, light kisses down my neck. My whole body trembled as goosebumps erupted all over. I’m getting that same ASMR feeling as his lips traveled down to my chest, his hands grasping my breast and massaging them roughly, his lips and tongue took full advantage. His warm, wet breath is what I felt first before his lips and tongue traced the areola of my breast, his teeth gently grazing the nipple.   
I let out a sharp gasp, feeling my body crave more. His soft kisses continued down to my stomach, passed down my hip as his hands slid my shorts off. He grabbed the fabric of my panties with his teeth, gently tugging those off as well, letting them fall to the floor and leaving me completely exposed. He stopped and lifted one of my legs.  
“Did I mention how I love your legs?”   
He didn’t wait for an answer as his lips brushed my leg, tracing those soft, warm kisses along my inner thigh; his scruffy facial hair tickled me as it contacted my increasingly sensitive skin. He spread my legs apart, propping them on his shoulders as his lips draw in closer, he kept my legs spread apart, holding them in place as I felt his hot breath down under. I was now feeling my breath getting heavier, my chest rising and falling rapidly.  
He gently kissed the other lips and then I felt his warm, wet tongue glide across my most sensitive areas. My body shivered with pleasure and I let out a soft gasp as his tongue explored me, sliding in and out of me, the sensation sent soft tremors up and down my spine. I felt my breaths become sharper and quicker as my body began shaking under the soft feeling of his tongue. He wasted no time in locating that certain sweet spot, that oh so sensitive pleasure button, his warm tongue dancing figure eights on it, sending a light, warm, numb feeling throughout my body, caressing every nerve from my pelvis throughout. I tossed my head back and arched my back, moaning loudly at the intense feeling.  
“Mark…. Don’t stop.” I begged him.   
He listened to my pleas giving no indication of stopping, his expert tongue caressing that sensitive spot rougher and rougher, intensifying the hot pleasure within my body as the sensation became wetter and wetter.   
He suddenly pulled back, moving his hand up, he plunged his finger deep inside me. My body writhed as his finger curled within me, the veins in his strong arm bulging against his skin as he did so. He chuckled softly as he pulled his finger out, and stuck it in his mouth, slurping the white liquid from it before rising up on his knees. He’s now fully erect again, and massive as ever. He leaned toward me; my legs still fully spread and were on his shoulders now propped up against either side of his pectorals and were testing my flexibility as he leaned over me, my feet now resting on his shoulders. The tip of his enormous erection brushed up against me, and I bit my lip.   
“On the coffee table?” My voice trembled, barely above a whisper.   
“Why not? Are you protesting?” I felt him tease me with the tip before sliding his cock half way in. “You feel so inviting.”  
“Not at all.” I gasped.   
“Time to make your brains explode all over the God damn room, then.” With that, he plunged himself deep inside me. I gasped out breathlessly as I felt every inch of his length be enveloped by me. With the way my legs were positioned, he was able to go in deep and he wasted no time pulling back and thrusting in again, full force. My hands gripped the edge of the coffee table as his thrusts began to pick up pace and we locked into a smooth rhythm.   
I cried out for more.  
“Oh… God. Mark.” I trembled as his shaft began hitting just the right spot repeatedly, the feeling of sheer, full pleasure wracking my quivering body with each thrust. “Ye-Yeah… Right there…. Just like that.” I whimpered as he increased his speed, hitting that sweet spot harder and harder, his muscles flexing with each powerful thrust, the feeling around every inch of his length becoming wetter, as he could effortlessly glide in now. He had been holding my hips in place with his strong hands and was now clutching them tightly as soft moans escaped both of our lips. The coffee table shook violently beneath the force. My toes curled, my back arched as I cried out in ecstasy, a numbing, warm and tingling sensation took a hold of my body as my mind went blank. I felt Mark’s body tremble as he let out and equally loud moan of pleasure holding me in that peak orgasm for several minutes, as long as both of us could hold that pure, heavenly moment.   
Until it faded and we collapsed in a heap on the table, Mark’s hand came up and cupped my cheek, his thumb stroking my cheek as our gazes met, hazel eyes sparkling and still glazed over as they gazed into mine, I nuzzled into his touch as he held my cheek.  
“Did I fulfill that promise?” His breathless words still had that sensual tone to it.  
I grinned and giggled. “Very much so. I’m pretty sure my brains are all over this God damn room.”   
(Smut pretty much done)  
Then, a pink, furry object caught our sight as it flew over and landed next to us. We both turned to see Chica sitting patiently, waiting for us to throw the toy she had tossed to us, back to her.  
“Chica, how long have you been sitting there?” Mark asked his dog a bit uneasy.  
She merely tilted her head innocently and panted softly, not at all focused on our compromised situation on the coffee table.   
“Do you think she watched us the whole time?” I asked, equally uneasy.   
Before when the roommate interrupted us the first time, I didn’t mind Chica being there, but now it was a bit unnerving to think she had been sitting there the whole time and we hadn’t noticed.  
“Maybe, I don’t know.” He slowly pulled out of me and handed me the box of tissues on the coffee table, so we could both clean ourselves up and not make a mess. We both stood, though my legs still trembled from the previous events and I stumbled into Mark who chuckled. “Sorry, was I too much for you? Think you will have trouble walking for a bit?” He cooed with a light giggle.   
“Hush. Just let me find my balance.” I made a slight pout as he chuckled once more.   
We managed to get our underwear back on before Chica began dancing around, begging for one of us to throw the toy, which Mark finally did.   
He turned to me and gave me a grin as he eyed me up and down. “You look adorable in that.”   
“It’s just my bra and panties.”   
He shrugged. “I didn’t really get a good look at them when I was undressing you. But, you look adorable in them.” He smirked as that sweet sensuality came back to his voice. “So fuckable in that, too.”   
“Easy there, cowboy.” I giggled. “This girl needs a moment before her next ride.”   
He chuckled. “Relax, I’m just saying that. Besides, I’m a bit tired too. What do you say we just cuddle up on the couch for now?” He sat down opening up his arms to me, which I gladly curled up into and snuggled up with him.  
He switched from Mario Kart to Netflix, even though we had just done the Chill part. I looked to my lover as he rested his head against mine and smiled. He looked down at the table and chuckled a bit.   
“We left ass prints on the coffee table.”


	7. A day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 7 of My Heartthrob

I picked up the decorative teddy bear on the stand at the store and looked at it thoroughly before showing it to Mark.   
“Kind of cute isn’t it?” I said with a smile.   
“Sure, but I thought the deal was the coffee shop. Not actually going shopping?” Mark gave sort of a pout.   
It was the weekend and it was date night, but I decided to drag Mark out shopping before the coffee shop, and I had good reason to. That reason being, I thought it would be fun.   
“I’m pretty sure the deal didn’t involve fucking me on your coffee table either.” I stuck my tongue out at him.   
He raised an eyebrow at me and grinned. “I’m pretty sure that was your plan.”   
I grinned back. “You had been talking about it for so long, so.”   
He shrugged. “It’s the reward I get for being your pack mule when you take me shopping, it seems.”   
“Aww, you really don’t want to be here.” I folded my arms. “Here I was going to try on new swimsuits and see if you liked them.” I winked. “I only want to wear Markiplier approved swimwear in Markiplier’s pool.”   
He paused, eyes widened. “Who said I didn’t want to be here, I suddenly really like this idea.”   
I giggled. “Then let’s go.” I waved him over to follow me toward the swimsuits, which he eagerly did and I picked out a couple, or so and had him help me carry them to the dressing room. A dressing room that was oddly empty, save for us.  
I went in and closed the curtains. “No peeking.” I hollered at him.  
“No promises.” He shouted back.   
“Hey, don’t ruin the surprise.” I giggled as I slipped into the first one, a dark purple tankini.   
I busted out and did a model pose. “Ta-da! What do you think?”   
He rubs his chin as he examines me. “Hmmm, it looks okay.”   
“Okay?” I questioned, “I really like this color.”   
I turned to face the mirror and examined myself, only to see that through to mirror, he was staring at my behind.   
“On second thought, I like it, really nice view.”  
I turned my head and stuck my tongue out at him, before going on and trying a couple other suits to model for the boo.  
I finally focused on a black halter bikini. As I strutted out from behind the curtain, he smiled at me.   
“You look beautiful.”   
“You always say that.” I laughed.  
“Because you always do.”  
“Do you think I should get it?” I said as I turned around.  
He shrugged. “I like it, but it’s up to you.”   
I gave a thumbs up. “If it has the Markiplier seal of approval, I’ll take it.”  
I went back to see that there is one more that I need to try on. Looking at it, I gave a slight grin, pulling the other suit off and slipping into this little number.   
A navy blue string bikini, barely any fabric covered the buttocks and the front region and little triangle pieces of fabric covered my nipples; each triangle had a white flower painted on it, the bare essentials.  
I stepped out and struck a pose. “How about this one?”   
Mark looked up and his jaw instantly dropped. “God damn…” I barely heard him whisper as he signaled for me to turn. “Oh yes, oh yes, oh yeah, we’re getting that. We’re definitely getting that.” He spoke eagerly as I made a full turn allowing him to get a view at every angle.   
“Are you sure?” I gave him an innocent look.  
He gave me a frustrated look, right back. “I know exactly what you’re doing and God damn, it’s working.”   
“Hmm?” I continued feigning innocent until he walked right up to me and lowered his voice.  
(Dirty talk.)   
“I thought you were done teasing me like this.”   
I lowered my voice as well. “Is that what you thought?”   
He leaned in, his lips right up against my ear as he whispered oh so sensually, “You may have the upper hand because we’re in a public place, but I am so close to picking you up off the ground and fucking you so hard against that mirror behind you that it shatters.”   
My eyes widened. “Would you actually do that?”   
He pulled me into a hug, pressing his waist against mine, specifically so I can feel the throbbing, massive, hard package in his pants. “Sorry, I’m not really thinking straight, the blood in my body is rushing elsewhere.” He grinned, I felt his lips curl against my ear. “But, that’s what I love about you, you know just what buttons of mine to press, you’re so fucking hot. You act like a naughty girl that should be punished.”  
“Maybe you should punish me later.” I felt my voice tremble, the desire to have him pin me up against that mirror growing within me. I never expected him to talk so dirty to me like this in public, he’s teasing me just as bad as I’m teasing him.  
“Now, don’t be hasty, I didn’t say you deserved punishment.” With that, he pulled away from my ear, and released me from his embrace, resting his hands on my shoulder, his voice suddenly returned to normal. “So, I think that looks real cute on you, in fact, I think you should buy it.”   
I pursed my lips together, as he smiled smugly, knowing he had won this little teasing match.  
“I kind of have to now.” I muttered. I had worn my panties underneath the suit but, not only did my panties need washing, so did the swimsuit bottoms. Mark had gotten me a bit too, excited.  
“Oh really? Why is that?” It was his turn to feign innocence.  
“You know why.” I muttered lowly.   
To that, he gave a low chuckle and a wink before letting me go back to change. I did take some confidence in knowing as he waited for me to change, he had to fold his hands in front of him in an attempt to barely cover the huge bulge in his pants. Though, I still need to dry out my underwear.  
Guess we’re both still reeling from excitement caused by the other day.  
(Dirty talk done. That swimsuit will come back later though. *wink*)  
“Right, so that coffee shop should be right here.” I pointed to the sign that said, ‘The Gentleman’s Café.’  
“Odd name for a coffee shop.” Mark scratched the back of his head as he looked at the sign while I took in a deep breath.  
“But, it does smell nice doesn’t it?” I exhaled happily at the dark roasted aroma.   
“Yup, by all means, after you.” He opened the door for me and gestured. “M’lady.” He said in an exaggerated fashion.  
“You’re not wearing your fedora.” I chuckled as I passed through the entrance.  
There was a sign there that asked us to seat ourselves and as we did, we took note of the surroundings. Very classy for a café, lavender table clothes adorned each table which had lavender itself in vases, one each on every table, along with a couple menus and brown antique chairs. What really caught our eye is the abundance of Asian women dressed in maid costumes that look like they came from Spencers™.  
“Does this seem kind of odd?” Mark asked me as we took a seat at a table, setting the bag of the recently purchased swimsuits down next to him.   
“I guess the dress code is.” I trailed off as I glanced at the menu. “What? Maid café.”   
Mark gave me a weird look and promptly, I told him what a maid café is.  
“Yeeeeeaaaahhhh.” Mark looked around, noticing odd behaviors with the customers and the waitresses. “Maybe we should go.”   
“Not a chance, the aroma in here is heavenly.” I stood my ground. “Despite what this is, we should give it a chance.”   
Mark shrugged. “Alright.”   
Suddenly, two scantily clad waitresses, or I should say Maids, approached us, kneeling down in front of us, playing up their servant role.   
“What can I do for you, Master?” One cooed at Mark.  
“And what may I do for you, Mistress?” Another asked me.  
Both said this in an oddly sexual tone and it caused us to give each other a brief glance, but I cleared my throat and went first.   
“May I please have a lavender, vanilla latte?”   
My maid stood and bowed, displaying her cleavage. “Certainly, my Mistress.”   
“I await your orders, dear Master.” The other said to Mark, who sighed and glanced back at the menu.   
“This lavender espresso looks interesting.” He muttered.   
“Would that be to your liking, my Master?” She looked at him with coy eyes.  
He shrugged. “Sure.”   
“Then I shall make sure it is only the best for my Master.” She too, stood and bowed. “And if it’s not to Master’s liking, may he punish me well.”   
Mark’s eyes went wide and so did mine at that statement and Mark’s maid chuckled and whispered to mine, then she turned to both of us and cleared her throat, speaking in a low voice.   
“You both are obviously not used to Maid Cafes, relax. This is all in good fun. Some people come here for the fetish, other’s come for our coffee, which is always fresh brewed to perfection. It’s all an act though, but if it makes you uncomfortable, please let us know.”   
We were both kind of taken aback by the sudden break in character but, we also had a collective sigh of relief.  
“Well, we do kind of know what to expect here, but that was some good acting.” I said in an equally low whisper.   
“I didn’t even know what it was till now.” Mark gave me a look and I shrugged, to both girls amusement.  
“Well, to fill you in, we’re not as shady as you may think. We do play to people’s fetish but if anyone feels uncomfortable, they’re encouraged to let us know. And if we ever see a patron touch one of our maids inappropriately, they’re kicked out and banned from this establishment.” She smiled at Mark. “Though I’m sure you wouldn’t do that, with such a beautiful Mistress.”  
I felt myself blush lightly at that statement and once again, Mark’s maid bowed. “By the way, I’m the boss here so I can break character. Oh! But, we both should get your drinks for you, I hope you will enjoy them.”  
We thanked them and equally felt more relieved after what she said.   
Both took their leave to the kitchen to get us our orders.  
“See, it’s not so bad.” I stuck my tongue out at Mark who playfully sneered back at me.   
“Maybe, I should make you my own personal maid at home.” He spoke in a low, dark tone. “You want to be punished so bad.” He smirked as he took hold of my hand that was resting on the table.  
I smirked back at him, lacing my fingers with his. “I would purposely burn your coffee.”   
He raised his eyebrows. “Really bad.”  
We gazed into each other’s glazed over eyes as memories of the other day flooded our mind, and smiled.   
“Here you go, Master/Mistress.” Both maids chimed as they gave us our drinks, breaking us from our trance.   
“It’s delicious.” I smiled after I took my first sip.  
“Ah, it is to Mistress’s liking.” My maid clapped.  
“That is pretty amazing coffee.” Mark agreed.   
“I’m glad my Master enjoys it.” His maid bowed. “And might I say, Master hasn’t taken his eyes off Mistress since he got here, he must love her so much.”  
Mark smiled, his eyes sparkling with emotion. “I do.”   
I put my hand up trying to hide my red face. “Mark.” My maid decided to join.   
“Don’t be bashful my Mistress, many of us look for a partner like that, one that will only have eyes for love, not lust. You know what I mean, Mistress.”   
I nodded, smiling brightly back at him. “And, I love him too.”  
The two maids awed at us before leaving us to finish our drinks.   
After our surprise Maid Café date, we went to a couple more stores before heading back to his place. Once we entered, I stretched and yawned and turned to my attention to the bags that Mark set down to greet Chica. I noticed there was one more that I didn’t see previously.  
“Mark, did you get something while we were out?”   
He looked toward the parcels, smiling and picking up the unfamiliar bag and walked up to me. “Yeah, I picked this up while you weren’t looking.”   
He reached in the bag and pulled out a little pink alien plush doll. I gasped happily at the cute little creature as it was offered to me. “Aaawwww, it’s so cute! Wait, is this for me?”   
“Of course.” Mark’s smile only grew as I took the cute, cuddly plush and held it in my arms. Then I looked to him and sighed.   
“But, I didn’t get you anything and what’s the occasion?”  
He shrugged, still smiling. “No occasion. I just thought you would like it.”  
“I do. I love it.” I hugged the plush. “But, I still need to get you something.”  
He waved his hand. “Don’t worry about it.”   
“No. I’m going to get you something in return.” I gave him a face and he chuckled.   
“Okay, if you insist.”  
Our gazes met once more, and I could see that familiar sparkle in his hazel eyes, that must be the eyes of love. I smiled, wrapping my arms around Mark’s neck, I felt him place his hands on my low back as we shared a warm kiss.   
“I love you, Mark.” I told him as our lips parted.   
He smiled softly and spoke in the most genuine voice. “I love you too, Amy.”


	8. Poolside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 8 of My Heartthrob

Sitting in the lounge chair, poolside at Mark’s place, I was busy scrolling through my phone and sipping on my iced coffee, under the warm sunlight. Dressed clad in my black halter bikini, a black hat and a pair of nice sunglasses, I had pulled my hair back and rested throughout the morning. And after taking a couple selfies, I was skimming through my timeline, the messages I am getting now are more positive. I’m now about as welcomed as Chica is, by the fanbase. Unfortunately, there actually have been a couple people I had to block because of their constant harassment, of not only me, but Mark as well. Odd that they would call themselves fans then.   
I remembered Mark’s words, ‘My fans don’t insult or attack other people.’ I shrugged to myself. According to him, they aren’t fans in the first place. I smiled as I looked back at my phone screen; we even have a ship name now, Amyplier. I kind of like the ring to it, I mouthed it to myself slowly. Really rolls off the tongue.   
I have been with Mark for a while, but now, it’s like we don’t have to hide anymore, we can be open about the relationship and still keep it at a private level, all while being accepted.   
I jumped a bit when I felt a sudden weight land next to me and I turned to find Mark, propped up on his elbow, hand resting on his chin, lying on his side, right by my side in the lounge chair.  
“Hi there!” He shouted cheerfully, as I screeched and nearly fell off the lounge.  
“You nearly made me spill my coffee! Shouldn’t you be editing right now?” I set my coffee down on the small table beside me as I turned to give him a pouty look, taking note that he was clad only in a pair of blue swim shorts, ready to go swimming.  
“Editing all finished.” He gave a thumbs up. “One already uploaded, second should be uploaded soon.”   
“Agghhhh.” I sighed folding my arms and frowning.   
“Aww, what’s with that face?” He leaned closer, giving me fishy lips. “Come on, gimme a kiss.”  
I turned, trying to hide a smile, while blocking his fish lips with my hand, “No, you scared me you doof.”  
He tugged at my shoulder. “But, Markimoo needs kisses.”   
I turned back to him and raised an eyebrow. “If I do, will you promise not to scare me like that?”  
He nodded, lips still puckered. And so, I happily gave him the kiss he wanted.  
As I began to calm down, he looked over at my phone screen and then gave me a serious expression. “Hey.” His voice took a dramatic tone. “No one is bothering you or giving you a hard time right?”  
I was a bit surprised but, I smiled at him. “No, I’m not letting that get to me.”   
He returned my smile. “Good, because no matter what nasty shit they say,” He pulled me into a hug, “It’s not gonna come between you and I.” He gave me a kiss on the top of my head before breaking his embrace and sitting up. “Now, if you don’t mind.” He stated triumphantly. “Cannon Ball!” He charged to the pool and jumped right in. A loud splash of water exploded up and around him as he disappeared beneath the surface.   
He emerged, shaking his red and black floof out and began swimming laps along the pool. I lifted my sunglasses and started watching him. Each muscular arm pulling his equally buff body through the water, every vein in both arms visible against his skin, his strong legs propelling him forward with each stroke; it’s nice to look at, and that’s an understatement.   
“Whatcha doing?” He questioned in a playful tone as he swam up to the edge of the pool in front of me.   
“Just enjoying the view.” I kept my sunglasses up and gave him a wink.  
He smirked, “I would love to have someone join me.”  
“I’m working on my tan.” I giggled.  
“Awwww.” He sank down and fully submerged himself in the water.   
I was about to go back to what I was doing, when I noticed that he wasn’t coming up, I set my phone down and took off my sunglasses and hat, putting those down as well. Preparing for the worst, I darted over to the pool.  
I peered over, and was blindsided when something reached up and grabbed me. It’s strong grip pulling me down hard. I couldn’t fight back and before I realized it, I was dragged with a splash into the chlorinated, ice cold water. The sound of my surroundings became muffled under the pool water only for a brief instant as I realized the grip on me had released and I immediately struggled to the surface, gasping for air as I emerged and hearing the now crisp and clear sound of Mark’s laughter.   
I scrunched up my face in a playful scowl, as I pulled my hair tie out of my now wet, messy hair and wrapped it on my wrist.  
“You ass!” I shouted, splashing him hard. “You promised me you wouldn’t scare me like that.”   
He just continued to laugh, taking the full splash and barely blocked himself with his arms.  
“I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist.” He giggled.  
I made a sly grin. “I’m gonna get you back for this.”  
I was suddenly splashed hard in the face, by his hand. I shook my head and sputtered as I heard him say, “You’ll have to catch me first.” Before diving beneath the water and swimming away.  
“You..” I growled in a hushed voice and gave chase after him.   
I glided up next to him halfway, and wrapped my arms around his waist, slowing him down. Then, I leaped out and latched onto his back, wrapping my arms around his neck and piggy-backing his swimming form.   
“Ahhh! No!” He screeched in a high pitched voice. We wrestled in a slippery wet pile, me trying to grasp hold of every slick muscle on his body, preventing escape until he managed to break free and bolted over, diving far beneath the surface to the other, shallower side of the pool.   
I quickly picked up my chase again and caught him right as he rose in the waist high water, I gave him a quick splash and as he was sputtering and shaking off the wet droplets, I launched myself out of the water at him, tackling him. I expected him to fall over backwards at my lunge, but instead, he caught me effortlessly and wouldn’t let go. I wriggled against his muscular body, trying to escape the grasp of his strong arms, but despite how slippery we both were, his grip was as strong as ever. He lowered me back into the water until I was standing waist deep with him, only releasing his hold on me enough for my body to slide down his.   
Letting out a huff, I merely just reached up and fixed his hair, hoping it would make him drop his guard. But, the moment I tried my second escape, his grip immediately tightened, and instantly, he swooped in and his lips captured mine. Immediately, my resistance stopped and I melted with his kiss.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands lowered, resting on my behind. I gracefully broke our deepening kiss and brushed his hands away. “Down boy.” I cooed.  
He chuckled and pulled me back into another passionate kiss.  
But, our moment was interrupted at a familiar barking sound at the sliding door, we looked to see Chica sitting down, wagging her tail frantically as she stared at us.   
“I’ll go see what Chica wants and then I’m gonna finish my coffee on the lounge.” I got out and dried myself off before making my way to the door. Once I slid it open, she trotted out and stared up at me, panting softly.  
“Does the little pupper want loves?” I spoke in a baby voice as I scratched her ears. She accepted the attention happily and snuggled up to me as I knelt down.   
Meanwhile, Mark had gotten out of the pool and dried himself off to join us, taking a knee as well and scratching Chica’s ears. “Who’s the cutest puppyest, wuppyest puppy.” He babbled to his doggo.  
Chica closed her eyes, contented with all the attention she’s getting.  
“Looks like she was just feeling left out.” I chuckled as Mark booped his nose with hers.  
“Or she’s just feeling jealous again.” He kept his attention on Chica. “But, you always have my love too, yes you do, Chica Pica.”  
Chica panted happily and then lifted her front leg, pawing at Mark’s inner thigh. “Woah. Chica, careful of my balls.” He laughed as he grabbed a hold of her paw and set it back on the ground.  
“Besides, that belongs to me.” I crawled over and pawed at Mark’s crotch and he raised an eyebrow.   
“Keep doing that.” We both paused and looked at each other for a bit after he said that and burst out into laughter, making Chica quite excitable as she pranced on her paws.  
I patted her head and she began to calm down, instantly. “Soon, it’s just gonna be us girls. We can have some nice girl talk while Mark is away at Comic Con.”   
“Don’t say any bad things about me.” Mark grinned and turned to his dog. “Especially you, I’m watching you. Don’t fill her head with lies.” He spoke in a baby voice as he rubbed her ears again.  
“Aaawwww, she does no such thing.” I made a soft pout. “Chica says nothing but the best about you.”  
“Yay!” Mark cheered and I shared a quick kiss with him before returning my attention back to Chica.  
Silence drew upon us and I let out a sigh, “Hey.”  
Mark’s eyes flitted from Chica to me.  
“When you’re the first man to go to Mars, can you take me too? I would love to see all the Martian life.”   
Mark chuckled. “Of course, we can even domesticate the Martian life and make our own zoo.”  
“That would be so freaking awesome.” I giggled. “It’s too bad we usually can never see Mars during the LA nights. It’s so amazing to view that little light red dot in the sky.”  
“We should drive out to the dessert at night someday with a telescope.” Mark suggested.   
“Oh, Hell yeah!” I shouted proudly, much to Mark’s amusement.   
Satisfied with the affection she received, Chica wondered over to the lounge chairs and flopped down on the ground, resting. We both stood and Mark shut the sliding door as I walked back to my lounge chair, joining Chica, and made myself comfortable. Stretching my legs out, I grabbed my iced coffee, sipping down the last of it as I skimmed through my phone. Suddenly, I felt a great weight next to me and I lowered my phone from my face to see Mark laying on his side in full model pose on the lounge chair with me, grinning.   
“Hey, how you doing?” He greeted in a low, but silly voice.   
I rolled my eyes and set my phone down, turning to face him. “I thought you were gonna get back in the pool.”   
He shrugged. “This seemed better. So, what were you looking at on your phone?”   
“Nothing.” I giggled as he reached over and grabbed it. “Just looking at my Twitter™.”   
“We’ll see about that. Are you hiding secrets from me?” He turned over and thrust the phone in front of Chica as she lay on the cement next to us. “Chica! Sniff out any secrets!”   
Chica lifted her head and sniffed at my phone, before licking her chops and resting her head back down on the concrete.   
“You smell anything, pupper?” Chica blinked at his question and yawned. He turned and set the phone back down where I had placed it. “She didn’t smell a secret, you’re lucky this time.”  
I giggled at the whole display. “Isn’t this lounge chair kind of not big enough for the two of us?”   
He cupped my chin with his index finger and thumb. “I’ll make it work.”  
(Soft core make out scene.)  
With that he drew closer, his lips gently caressing mine as his arms snaked around me and pulled me closer. Once again, I melted with his touch, letting my fingers trace his strong jawline before resting on his cheek, my leg rested around his waist as we lay side by side sharing soft kisses that began deepening and increasing with passion.   
With my body now tightly held in his grasp, he broke our kiss and effortlessly moved himself on top of me, pinning me to the lounge chair. My legs wrapped around his waist and my arms wrapped around his neck as our tongues collided, followed by our lips pressed tightly together. Due to the fact that we’re only both only clad in swimsuits, the soft, toned skin on skin contact was making my body yearn for more, my heart race and my mind go blank as more and more teasing and hot-blooded thoughts scrolled through my head. Our kisses slowly became deeper and more heated as his soft, firm hands took their time exploring my body. I found my hands doing the same. First his pectorals, then his abs, my touch taking in each detail of the firm muscle beneath the soft skin. Then back up to his arms, my fingers tracing each bulging vein in his biceps and forearms. Or hands met and swiftly, our fingers laced. He pinned my hands down at either side of my head, his tongue caught in a dance with mine.   
After sometime, we had to break for air; both our breaths came out heavy and ragged. His sweet chocolate eyes met mine, glazed over and hungry for more. My legs had released their hold on his waist and were bent up beside his hips, my own hips cradled his.  
“Are we really gonna do this out here, on the lounge chair?” He grinned at my question.  
“You wanna?” His tone was sultry. A deep voice that sent shivers down my body while still causing a heat to rise from my pelvic region and warm my body too, caressing every nerve in my ear drum, making me tremble and making me melt.   
“I don’t mind.” I wanted to skip the teasing and get right down to it and I knew he felt the same.   
I reached down to untie his swim shorts as his fingers went to pull the fabric of my bikini bottoms out of the way for easy access.   
When suddenly, a familiar furry, golden sight jumped up, paws planted on our longue chair, barely missing us, as Chica barked wildly at a squirrel that had skittered across the side wall.   
“Dammit, Chica.” Mark grunted showing he was thoroughly disappointed in his dog as he sat up and shook his head, probably trying to shake the ringing that was present in both our ears from her.   
She jumped down from the lounge chair giving the sad puppy doggo eyes at the site of how she disappointed her human.  
“Any other time. Any other time, you could have done that.” He continued. “Why did you choose the exact wrong time?”   
I rested a hand on Mark’s arm. “It’s alright. We just have to keep her away in moments like these. I guess we probably should have taken her back inside.”   
Mark sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah but,” He looked down at his shorts. “Mood’s kind of killed now.”   
I nodded. “Yeah.” Then, I smiled. “But, we can’t help but love her.”   
Mark glanced over at me and smiled back. “Yeah, we do.”


	9. Cute Little Lush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 9 of My Heartthrob

“Go play, Chica.” Mark unhooked our precious doggo from her leash and let her run freely in the dog park, then turned to me. I stuffed my hands in my jean pockets and smiled at him, he returned my smile.   
“So, you got everything covered while I’m going to be away?” He questioned one last time.   
“Of course, Chica is in good hands.” I nodded as we went to go sit on a park bench together and watch Chica frolic with the other dogs.   
“Did I miss anything?” He asked appearing as though he’s going through every single detail in his head again.   
I rested my hand on his strong forearm. “Honey, I got everything. You didn’t leave out a single thing.”  
I felt the blood pulse through his bulging veins as I gave his wrist a squeeze.   
“Even her-.” I didn’t let him finish.  
“Yes, even her poop routine. There won’t be any shitting on the floor while I’m around.”  
He smiled. “Good.”  
Chica bounded over, happily showing her mom and dad, how much fun she was having.   
“Chica sit.” Mark commanded as he held out a treat for her.  
She planted her butt down, wagging her tail furiously, licking her chops in anticipation for the goody.   
“Good girl.” Mark tossed the crunchy dog treat, which she happily snatched out of the air.   
Another dog pranced by and Chica ran up to the other pupper, they began sniffing each other excessively before engaging in play time.  
Mark sat back and turned his head, with a curious look beginning to form on his face. I leaned over in his direction and saw a little, old fashioned, portable ice cream stand, that wasn’t there before. He turned back to me and with a shrug, casually asked, “You want anything?”   
I smiled and shrugged as well. “As long as they have anything coffee flavored.”   
He nodded. “I’ll be back then.”   
As I watched him get up and walk toward the ice cream stand, I remembered that one night the washing machine broke and he dropped me off at my place. I was pretty sure he was staring at my ass while I walked inside.   
And now it’s my turn.   
My gaze immediately drifted to his posterior, taking full advantage of the moment. Nice curve, shapely, defined, in fact I swear I could literally bounce a quarter off that fine booty. I only allow myself to ogle like a teenage girl for a brief moment, that’s when I notice him turn to a gaping woman covering her mouth with both hands as her little son pointed at him. I can make out the following conversation.  
“Mommy look, it’s Markiplier.” The boy called out.   
“Hi.” Mark waved gently to them as the mother fanned herself.   
“Hi, Hello….” She muttered. “I’m so sorry, we’re on vacation. We didn’t expect to see you.” She took in a nervous breath as she pulled out her cellphone. “Me and my son are huge fans, so if you wouldn’t mind.”  
Mark shook his head and smiled, walking to them. “No, of course not.”   
He then proceeded to have his picture taken with the ecstatic young boy and a selfie taken with the mother. After a few more minutes of gushing to him and profuse thanking, the mother-son duo went on their way.   
It wasn’t long before they passed by me, the boy excitedly talking about how they should get those pictures framed and hang them up.   
I can’t help but smile, knowing how happy he makes others, big and small. I turn back to see him making his order at the quaint little stand.   
To me, he’s just another person, he’s just my boyfriend, but to others, he’s a life saver, an idol and an entertainer. He gives people a laugh during their break from daily life and he cheers other’s up in dark times, even in times where they have contemplated suicide. He’s also the same for me however, he cheers me up when I’m down, he’s there for me when I need him, he’s a major part of that group of family and friends that surround me with love. Whether it be through a gentle hug, a warm and tender kiss, a funny face, usually to wake up to in the morning the nights I stay over, the silly things he says, or just being his goofy self in general.   
Maybe, I’m not so different from the fans, I don’t idolize him like they do, but he means so much to me, just as he does to them, maybe more so to me.  
He came back with two ice cream cones in hand, holding out one for me to take. I smile delighted, as I happily take the cone from his hand. “What flavor?”   
“Kahlua Coffee Crème.” He answered as I took a lick.   
“Oh my God, this is amazing.” I took several more licks as he sat down next to me, enjoying his own cone.   
“What flavor is yours?” I asked out of curiosity.   
“Cotton Candy.” He responded licking his lips.   
“That’s such a childish flavor.” I giggled, it fits his silly, almost childlike behavior at times all too well.  
“Don’t judge me.” He muttered before giving me a look, then a smile.  
He brushed his hair out of his face and continued licking his ice cream cone, I watched him as I savored the flavor of my own. Briefly teasing the naughty thought of what that tongue of his can really do, he took a couple glances at me, most likely having the same thought. It was brief, however.   
I still couldn’t take my eyes off him though, I felt enamored by him as I stopped and smiled.   
“I love you.” Those three words just slipped out of my mouth, my voice came with the greatest sincerity and compassion.   
He paused and turned to me, our eyes met each other’s. “I love you too, but it’s just ice cream.” He said with chuckle.  
I leaned in and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. “You’re so sweet and kind with your fans, that’s one of the many reasons why, I love you.”   
“Awww.” I could feel and see his heart melt as he smiled warmly, his dark chocolate eyes sparkled.   
I nuzzled up against his shoulder as he wrapped his arm tightly around me and he gave me a quick kiss on my head.   
The canoodling only lasted a minute before we went back to our ice cream.   
“Ugh, don’t do this to me out in public.” He blinked a couple times as he smiled. “You know how much of a big, bubble blowing baby, I can be.”   
“I know.” I leaned my head towards him. “But, you’re my big bubble blowing baby.”  
He let out a soft chuckle, flashing his pearly white teeth, a slight tinge of red on his cheeks.  
We continued to enjoy our frozen treats, basking in the warmth of our mutual feelings and the LA sun. We watched as Chica sniffed about and peed on everything her little doggo heart desired.  
I heard a soft crunch as Mark bit into the sugar cone, gobbling it up swiftly as Chica bounded over again. She pranced in front of Mark before happily letting him scratch her ears.   
“Did Chica make more doggo friends?” He asked in his puppy dog talk.  
I finished my ice cream cone as he grabbed the leash and attached it back to her collar. “Come on, time to go back home.” He smiled at the two of us girls and we made our way from the dog park.  
As we drove back, I gazed at the LA scenery, through the passenger window. Chica was in the back hanging her head out the window, feeling the wind in her fur. After a brief moment, I glanced over at Mark, his face content as he focused on the road.   
Such a calm, peaceful moment.  
“You gonna have fun meeting your fans again with your brother?” I asked as we pulled up to a stoplight.   
Mark nodded, “It will be nice to see him again and of course, meeting fans is always fun, still a bit exhausting though.”   
I reached over and squeezed his thick arm. “Awwww, but worth it right.”   
He smiled as the light turned green and we went on our way. “Of course, it is.”  
We soon pulled up to his house, got out of the car and entered the front door. Mark crouched down and gave Chica a couple of scratches behind the ears before taking her off the leash and letting her roam her house.   
He turned and smiled at me. “Come on, I’ll make you dinner.”  
I smiled. “May I have a drink to go with dinner?”   
Mark raised an eyebrow. “Do we have anything?”   
He wouldn’t know since he can’t consume alcohol anymore.  
“I bought some Vodka about a week ago, it’s lemon flavored. Think you can make something out of that?”  
He nodded confidently, being a bartender at one point, my man knew how to make the best drinks.  
“What’ll it be, ma’am?” He grinned.   
“Something fruity and sweet.”   
He walked over and looked into the cupboard. “Let’s see what I can do here.”  
He pulled out the Vodka, some lemon juice, sugar and lemon. “That should do it, now let’s get started.” He said to himself as he made quick work mixing the ingredients. I watched as he worked, still fascinated by how skilled he is with mixing a cocktail.   
He set a tall glass in front of me in a matter of moments, filled with a light lemon yellow mixture and topped off with a lemon garnish. I squeezed the lemon wedge into my drink, dropping it in after and took a sip.   
The taste that filled my mouth was that of sweet homemade lemonade with a little kick. It’s amazing, delicious, way better than that swill called Mike’s Hard Lemonade™. I let out a contented sigh.  
“Amazing as always, Mark.” I smiled. “I’ll gladly take another after this one?” I took a deeper swig.   
“Slow down there.” Mark chuckled. “Let’s get dinner started first.” He paused. “I don’t think I have time to make my mom’s famous chicken n dumplings recipe.”  
I took another sip. “You have to teach me how to make that sometime, though.” He chuckled.  
“Maybe after I get back, depending on my schedule. But, I would love to.” He paused, “How about some stir fry chicken, with vegetables?”  
After another long swig of my delicious drink, I nodded. “Sounds good to me.”   
I watched him gather everything and began to expertly chop up some peppers, onions, garlic and tomatoes, with a sharp knife. The peppers were very colorful, fresh green, yellow and red vibrant hues. The garlic and onions didn’t even bother my nose as it was buried in the glass, finishing the last gulps.   
“Done!” I spoke cheerfully. “Now, about that second drink?”  
“Already? Wow.” He gave me a surprised look as he slid the chopped veggies into a pan filled with cooking oil. I looked at him with pleading eyes until he gave in, washed his hands and prepared me another lemony sweet drink.   
“Keep em coming.” I beamed cheerfully, as he began cutting up the chicken. “I want that lemon to be gone by the time I’m through.” I giggled as I pointed at the sliced lemon.   
“I was gonna squeeze half that lemon onto the chicken, unless you want the next couple of drinks to be extra pulpy.”  
“Yay!” I threw my hands up and cheered. “I love pulp.” I giggled as he gave me a nod.   
I was on the third drink when he began tossing the chicken and veggies in the stir fry under the heat of the stove, the sizzle echoed throughout the room as I happily enjoyed the more improved, pulpy mixture.  
Giving me a grin, he set down another drink he recently made before turning back and serving up the stir fry on two plates. I have only just finished my third and I’m now a bit tipsy. “Sure you can handle another after this one?” He chuckled as I followed him to the dining table where he set our plates down.   
“Mark.” I giggled. “Are you trying to take advantage of this situation?”   
“Me? Never.” He laughed as we sat down to eat.   
The food helped clear my head a bit, but he offered me two more drinks after dinner, his drinks were so good, how could I be able to resist. Soon enough, my head was swimming again.  
I leaned into him as he cleaned the dishes, when he went to put them in the dishwasher I stumbled a bit and nearly fell to the floor. He jumped up and caught me in the nick of time.   
“I think it’s time we get you to bed, sweetheart.” He pulled me close to him and guided me up the stairs to his room.   
As I stumbled into the room with him, I instantly managed to slither out of my clothes, leaving myself in nothing but a lacey, peach, lingerie set. I trotted over to Mark in a stupor and as he turned around, I collapsed onto him. Purring and murmuring softly as I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
“Hey there.” He spoke softly as he grabbed my waist and pulled me back, his eyes looking me up and down, taking in the sight of my half-nude form. “When did you sneak out of your clothes?”  
“Heh heh. Whoops.” I giggled with a slight blush.   
He shook his head. “Oh no, it’s quite the improvement.” His eyes traveled down my body once more. “A really nice improvement.”  
“You like it?” I put my finger to my lip, giving the most innocent look I could offer, as I encouraged his hands to travel over my body feeling the lacey undergarments, before finally resting on my chest.   
He gave my breast a rough squeeze and in that moment, a soft glint passed by his hazel eyes and he gave me such a kinky, domineering grin that made it quite obvious he wanted to absolutely wreck that innocence I was giving him. But, it was only for a brief moment and he just flashed a smile.   
“Well, yeah. However, I think you should get some sleep.” He patted my head and I gave a small huff, until I looked down and found my hands subconsciously tugging at the bottom of his sweatshirt. I began pulling it upwards, he lifted his arms and I stumbled back pulling the sweatshirt over his head and letting it drop to the floor. He smirked, “Are you volunteering to undress me? Despite the state you’re in?”   
“I got my own clothes off.” I giggled as I grabbed a hold of his jeans. Undoing the button and zipper and pulling them down. I slipped and fell on my butt in front of him; he kicked off the jeans and offered out his hand to me with a chuckle.   
I bashfully placed my hand in his and he helped me back to my feet. I pushed into him wrapping my arms around him as I tried to move him. He got the hint in an instant and flopped back on the bed behind us, with me in his arms.   
“My cute little lush.” He whispered.   
“Hey now.” I teased. “Don’t get any ideas.”  
He chuckled. “Oh, but you’re so vulnerable, I can just imagine all the ways I could take advantage of that.” He gave a mischievous look and then he rolled over, pinning me down tightly to the bed. “Like, tickles!” He cried out as his fingers lightly dug into my sides making that familiar wriggling feeling arise within me. I burst out laughing and tried to jerk my body away from his grasp. But, he had me where he wanted me.   
“Stop!” I gasped between breathless laughter. I needed a way out, I was almost in tears. Then I saw it.   
I reached up and lightly pinched his hips, starting at the top of the v curve of his pelvis, wiggling my fingers as I pinched wildly. Guess he forgot I knew where he was ticklish too.   
“Ahhh! No!” He shouted trying to stifle his own giggles, but failing miserably as he collapsed on his side.   
Our tickle fight over, we lay on our backs catching our breath. I turned to face him, and he turned and looked at me. My eyes glazed over as I rolled myself onto him.  
I crawled down and began tracing light kisses along his abdomen, taking in the feeling of his soft skin and tough muscle against the brush of lips. He let out a soft sigh as he gently stroked my hair. My lips passed over that scar on his stomach, and my kisses traveled up the length of that scar.   
He began chuckling softly. “That tickles.” He murmured. I grinned, my lips barely brushing his skin as he continued. “That’s a very sensitive place.”  
I looked up with a smile. “That was the goal. I win the tickle fight.”   
He let out a low laugh, tucking strands of hair behind my ears as I rested my head along his hip, wrapping my arm around his waist. “That was a different kind of tickle, sweetheart.” He spoke with a warm chuckle.  
I giggled too, “I can tell. Someone here is excited.”  
“What did you expect?” He said through a devilish grin.  
Despite his ‘excitement’ and our playful banter, my giggles faded and I looked up at him with a serious face. I scooted up and flopped on my side next to him and he turned, meeting my gaze with those big, brown eyes and a warm smile.  
“Hey, really though.” I returned his expression with my own warm smile. “I’m gonna miss you.”  
His hazel eyes sparkled and his smile grew as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close into a cuddle, kissing the top of my head.   
“I’m gonna miss you, too.”


	10. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 10 of My Heartthrob

*5 years ago*  
“Hey Mark.” The fresh looking college student turned to face me as he was packing up to head out to campus.  
“Hey there, Amy.” He greeted back in his cheerful manor. “What brings you here?”  
I giggled. “Well, that’s easy. I came to say goodbye since you’re going off to University.”  
“I’m actually glad you stopped by, I have something for you.” My eyes brightened as he dug into his back pocket.   
“Aaawww, for me? You shouldn’t have.”   
He grinned and pulled out a little scrap of paper, handing it over to me. I took it from his outstretched hand and examined it. It was a glittery green alien face stuck to the tiny white sheet I held in my grasp.   
“Oh, a sticker.”   
“Yeah, I got it out of one of those machines at the convenience store. I know how much you love aliens.”   
“Nice to know you spent a whole 25 cents getting this.” I giggled teasing him.   
“Hey now.” He chuckled. “Think of it as a little momentum to remember me by since I’ll be gone.”   
I smiled and pocketed the alien sticker. “Awww, but you will promise to stay in contact right?”   
He nodded, “Of course. But, in the meantime, make sure you hold onto that.” He gestured to the sticker poking out of my pants pocket. “So, even when we can’t talk you will still have something to remember me by.”  
“Thanks so much Mark, I hope you have fun at college.” I giggled.  
“I hope you have fun with high school.” He paused with a smile. “But, promise you will keep that sticker with you?”  
I nodded and lifted my hand, forming a fist and pointing my index finger out. “Let’s pinky swear on it.”   
He chuckled and sighed, holding up his own outstretched pinky.   
“I promise.” I nodded as our two pinky fingers laced.  
*Present day*  
I gazed at the now faded sticker that I kept in my wallet for years, lost in thought.  
It was a couple years before I spoke to him again, and the glow-up was real. Five o clock shadow shaded his more elongated, chiseled jaw line, stubble lined his face and his hazel eyes looked more deep and serene. His muscular build was more defined and sculpted against the tight T-shirts he wore, he had also grown out the faux hawk and, as I later found for charity purposes, he dyed the top of his hair light pink for his now massively growing fanbase on YouTube™.   
When I knew Mark in high school, he was a bubbly goofball with simple boyish features; he looked cute, even adorable. But, every time I look at him after we started talking again, I felt like my ovaries were aching, I think they still do to this very day. In a matter of a couple years, he went from sweet, baby boy to hot, sexy man.   
I knew it was not healthy to lust after a guy six years my senior, but there was something more that attracted me to him. He never once lost sight of that gentle, kind hearted and caring demeanor he had for everyone, friends, family, fans, even though fans are technically complete strangers, he showed everyone the same loving compassion. It’s his loveable soul and that goofball charm he still had that really pulled me in. While most devilishly handsome guys like him, are full on deuchebags, Mark was different. Mark has the warm compassion of an angel, though he wasn’t a perfect angel, he’s perfect for me.   
His amazing personality, his outstanding good looks, while he may have some flaws, to me, in many ways, he’s flawless. And as I discovered that during the time we rekindled our friendship, I began to realize, I was falling for him. As we talked and kept in contact with each other, I could tell he wanted to be around me and talk with me as much as I did with him. I wanted something more romantic, but I wasn’t sure if he wanted the same.   
He convinced me to move out to LA because that’s where the gaming industry is for the most part and my goal was in game developement. I got to hang out with him more and more, that’s when it hit me. He invited me for a cup of coffee, and when he arrived at my door I could see it in his eyes. I leaned against the doorway facing him; his muscular, strong arm perched above my head, leaning in close in front of me as our gazes met.   
“I was hoping we can make this, more official, you know.” I remembered exactly what he said, word for word. He wanted a romantic relationship between us too. I was excited, happy, elated, but nervous. I explained how I didn’t know what his fans would think about this or what this could do to his fame. He stopped me and assured me that this was his private life and none of his fans concern. In addition, that fame wasn’t something that mattered to him. He looked at me with those sparkling, sincere, big, brown eyes, awaiting my answer. I smiled and told him that I felt the same, that’s when he leaned in and kissed me.   
Such a warm and tender kiss, his facial hair gently tickling me, I melted instantly. How could I resist a kiss so soft, yet filled with passion? How could any woman when kissed by a man like him? I for one could not.   
That’s how it started. And after our first kiss, my feelings just grew and grew. From the first time being introduced to his family as his girlfriend, to the first time I introduced him to my family as my boyfriend, our first romantic date night, our first goofball moments where we felt more comfortable around each other, the first time we made love. Every moment I spent with him was like a little slice of Heaven and that’s when I knew, I fell in love.   
And it all started with a little 25 cent alien sticker.  
“Hey.” A familiar voice woke me from my thoughts and Chica bolted up and pitter pattered over to my dark brunette friend, more commonly known as Mark’s editor.   
“Hey Kathryn.” I smiled. “Finished editing?”   
She nodded, “Yup, all done, some last minute changes Mark told me to make before his scheduled videos were posted.”  
“Oh, has he texted you?” I asked my friend curiously.  
“No.” She shook her head. “He texted me before he left about it, I don’t think he could text now since Comic Con is in full swing.”  
“Ah, I see. That makes sense.” I nodded.  
“Has he texted you, at all today?” She asked as she leaned down to pet Chica.  
“Just the usual ‘Good Morning’ text. But, that’s it.” I shrugged with a smiled.   
“Aaaawww.” She teased. “Well, I was wondering since we’re both free and got nothing better to do, if you want to go shopping.”   
I giggled, “Do you think I’m lonely watching Chica all by myself?”   
Chica raised her head from Kathryn up to me after hearing her name. Kathryn just laughed.   
“I figured you could use some company.”   
I smiled and leaned down to scratch Chica’s ears. “Alright, let’s take Chica out for a potty break first. Don’t want her pooping on the floor while we’re gone.”  
After a short doggo potty break, we were off to the outlet stores and shopping malls. We visited some fragrance places and got some sweat perfumes, some clothing stores to buy some really cute clothes and at some point we found ourselves, at a naughty lingerie store.   
“Remind me again, why we’re here?” I asked Kathryn, looking at the scantily clad mannequins.  
“Hey, who knows? Maybe you’ll find something sexy to wear for when Mark gets back.”  
“Kathryn.” I visibly facepalmed. While my attention was on my good friend, I failed to notice one of the store clerk girls approaching us, until it was too late.  
Clad in a somewhat revealing business skirt suit and white thigh highs, she popped the question. “How may I help you, ladies?”  
“I’m hoping you can get my friend here something enticing that her boyfriend can’t resist when he comes back from vacation.” Kathryn beamed.   
“Wait, I didn’t sign up for this.” I spoke nervously.   
“I see, what did you have in mind?” The store clerk inquired.   
“Well, something like this.” Kathryn held up a black, babydoll, lacey, negligee. I felt myself blush.   
“Ah, yes.” The store clerk looks in my direction. “You have a really innocent vibe coming from you. That little number just says ‘I’m so innocent, but I really want you to defile that and rip that innocence away from me.’ Tell me, is your boyfriend the domineering type?”  
“I… Well… Kind of….” I mutter in response.   
“Kind of?” Kathryn chimed in. “I remember you telling me about how he fucked you on the coffee table. You had to spend weeks scrubbing off your own ass prints, but at the time, you let him make that call.”   
The store clerk gave a chuckle. “Oh my, kinky guy, isn’t he?”   
“Kathryn! Oh MY GOD!” My cheeks were full-blown red now as I pressed my hands against them. The most embarrassing thing about that is when I look at the outfit, I can see Mark’s hungry eyes all over me, if he sees me in that.  
“Hmmm, well that may be an option, but how about this.” The store clerk whipped through some hangers before pulling out a white looking one. She flipped it around.   
A nurse’s outfit!  
“For domineering types like your man is, try to spice things up in the bedroom. A little roll play should do the trick.” The store clerk said with a grin. “It’s still innocent enough for your look and it will run him mad with passion, he won’t be able to keep his hands off his little naughty nurse.”   
Kathryn clapped her hands together and pointed. “It’s perfect! He has a thing about nurses.” She gave me a wink and I puffed up my cheeks.   
“Aren’t I the one who has to decide this?”   
“Well, would you like to try it on? See how you like it?” The store clerk offered. Kathryn looked at me expectantly. It didn’t take long before I sighed in defeat.   
“Fine, I guess.” The store clerk and Kathryn quickly ushered me to a changing room, closing the curtain behind me after shoving me in. With a sigh I surveyed my outfit. The clerk provided me white flats to go along with the outfit that had cute little red bows on the top of them.   
I took a deep breath and slipped out of my clothes and slipped into the get up. First the white short sleeved, tight fitting dress that looked more like a long tight shirt that barely covered my buttocks or private regions, clinging tightly to my upper thighs. It had two strategically placed red crosses on the chest and a red seam around the sides of the dress, including the red zipper which began at the bottom in front of my crotch and zipped up to the folded collar of it, showing just a tease of cleavage. Next, was the red and white lace garter belt that wrapped around my right leg at upper mid-thigh. After that, were the shoes and finally, the tiara head piece that made a white nurses cap which was also adorned with a red cross.   
I stood and looked at myself in the mirror. Once again, even though he wasn’t here, I pictured the look on Mark’s face seeing me in this. Those deep hazel hungry eyes gazing upon my figure, as a sly seductive grin crossed his face, I can even here those words, echoed in, not a joking fashion, but instead in a dark, low, husky tone.  
‘Shut up, nurse.’  
My face felt warm and I shook all the kinky thoughts from my head. But, I couldn’t help but smile and think to myself how Mark would look seeing me in this. His face of absolute desire danced in my head and I made up my mind. I knew what Kathryn was getting at now.   
“Well, let’s see.” I heard the clerk’s voice. I took a deep breath, turned and pulled back the curtain.   
“Damn. Mark is gonna go wild for that.” Kathryn grinned.   
The store clerk nodded, “Quite ravishing indeed.”  
I nodded. “Heh, thanks. I only have one question. Is it supposed to not come with underwear?” I looked behind myself back at the mirror, my ass barely covered.   
The store clerk giggled. “Of course not. It’s all about easy access.” She winked but then paused and leaned forward to look behind me. “You didn’t take your underwear off while trying it on did you?”  
I shook my head and giggled. “No, I’m still wearing that, as a public service.”   
“Ah, good.” The store clerk clapped her hands together. “So, your friend and I like it, what say you?”  
I smiled. “I think I’ll take it.”   
The store clerk beamed. “Excellent choice. I’m sure your boyfriend will love it as much as we do, probably even more so than us.” Kathryn nodded in agreement.   
That was the end of our shopping trip, and it was late when we got back. Kathryn and I bid each other farewell and I took Chica out for her evening potty break. When I came back in with her, I figured a hot bath sounded really good right now.  
I drew the bath water, added a cute pink and sparkly bath bomb, undressed and slowly lowered myself in the hot water. I selected some songs to play on my phone and rested it next to the bathtub. I sighed as I relaxed deeper into the now, pink sparkly water.   
That is until my phone started buzzing. I opened my eyes which had fluttered to a close before hand and picked up the phone to see who was bothering me. I smiled when I saw it is a FaceTime™ call from Mark.   
I answered the call. “Hey! Hello.” I waved at my phone screen.  
“Hey-Oh.” He trailed off, noticing I was in the tub and made a silly show of making his eyebrows dance with a silly face. “I see I caught you at an interesting time.” He leaned towards his phone, feigning like he’s trying to get a better look of my body in the bath.   
To his surprise, I raised my phone and panned down, all that was visible was the milky pink, sparkly bath water, however.   
He chuckled. “Oh, you tease, except you forgot about something.” He gestured to my exposed chest, and I giggled.   
“Who said I was trying to hide anything?”  
His eyebrow cocked. “Oh I see, well it’s a nice view, sweetheart.”   
He flopped back in the bed of the hotel, and I could tell now, he wasn’t wearing a shirt, probably ready to go to sleep right about now.   
“On the other hand.” He paused to let out a yawn before he continued. “I also like seeing that pretty face of yours.”  
“Oh stop, you. Flattery will get you places.”   
He wiggled his eyebrows at my statement. “Oh, I wonder what kind of places.”  
We both shared a short laugh before he spoke up again. “Anyway, how’s Chica doing? Has she been good to you?”  
“Oh, she’s just been the best pupper shnup to ever pupped a shnup.” I spoke with a babyish tone. “And she’s doing great, wanna see her? I could call her in.”   
He smiled and shook his head. “Nah, that’s okay, as long as she’s being a good puppo. How about you? You seem to be enjoying yourself there.”   
I nodded. “It’s been a relaxing day, you look a bit tired though.”   
He nodded softly, blinking slowly. “I am tired.” He rubbed his eye. “So, do anything fun today?”  
“Yes!” I exclaimed. “Kathryn and I went shopping.” My face flushed a visibly red color. “I bought you something.”   
His eyebrow arched and he gave a devilish grin at my flustered expression, flashing those pearly white, sharp canines of his. “Oh really, whatever could that be?”   
I tried to hide my blush. “It’s something you will really like, and um.” I paused and licked my lips. “It involves me.”   
He looked intrigued. “Something for me that involves you.” His grin grew as he sat up and gave me a seductive look. “I can’t wait.”   
I giggled softly. “But, you should go to bed soon. After all, you’re only gonna see it when you come home.”   
He chuckled softly. “Yeah but, I just wanted to check on you and Chica, see how everything’s going. And let’s be honest, I miss you.” He gave me a gently, sunny smile.   
A warm smile spread across my face, “I miss you, too.” I paused. “I miss that smile of yours.”  
He laughed, “I miss your smiling face too. You know, that one, right there.” He pointed at the screen as he spoke softly.  
I felt myself turning another shade of red. “If I can be completely honest.” He listened intently and it gave me goosebumps as I said this. “I miss the way you look at me when we make love, you make me feel beautiful.”   
He chuckled with a genuine grin and a twinkle in his eyes. I gestured to his expression.   
“That look, that look that you’re giving me now, that’s the one.”   
Another low laugh exited his lips. “Well, I look at you like that because you are beautiful, sweetheart.”   
I could feel my heart rate quicken and my breathing deepen as I felt my soul flutter. “Aw, Mark.”   
“And hey,” He continued. “We should make that a priority when I get back, except maybe not on the coffee table this time.” He gave a wink and I giggled again.   
He flashed his genuine smile, his eyes sparkled in the dim light of the hotel room as he continued. “I know I’ll have sweet dreams tonight. I love you, Amy. Goodnight.”   
“Goodnight.” I waved goodbye with a smile. “I love you too, Mark.”


	11. A Night To Remember Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 11 of My Heartthrob

Chica lifted her head and her ears stood up as she heard the lock to the door adjust, she then licked her chops and stood, pitter pattering over to the door as it swung open.   
“Hey Chica Pica.” A familiar voice spoke to her in a baby like fashion, she panted softly, sitting in front of her owner as she enjoyed ear scratches.  
I set my phone down and made my way over, just seeing Mark rise to turn his attention to me and away from Chica. I jogged up to him and leaped in the air, a bit surprised he managed to catch me and I immediately clung to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I pressed my lips against his in a passionate, welcome home kiss.  
Chica, noticing the lack of attention, shifted in her sitting position and whimpered a bit, however, as bad as it sounds, neither of us gave it much notice. Our lips parted but, I still held onto to him and he held onto me.   
“Well, that’s one way to greet someone.” Mark was a bit taken aback, but none the less, gave me his warm smile.  
I giggled and pressed my forehead against his. “How was Comic Con?”   
He sighed, nuzzling against my forehead, “The usual exhaustion, but still worth it. Was Chica a good girl?”   
I pulled back and our eyes met. “Yes, a very good doggo.”   
We both turned to look at an attention-starved pup, and I giggled, “I think she’s saying she needs love too.”   
“Awww.” Mark set me down on my feet where we released from our embrace and both kneeled down to pet our pup. “We can’t have Chica left out too.” Mark spoke in that baby tone as he fluffed her ears.   
After a bit of doggo snuggles, Mark stood, wobbling slightly, as if a bit drunk, which is out of the question seeing as he can’t drink anymore.  
“You gonna be alright?” I asked, helping him with his bags.   
“Yeah, I’m just real tired. I need some sleep.” Mark yawned. “Videos are probably gonna be late tomorrow. Oh well, I really just need some rest.”  
I nodded in understanding. “Alright, get some shut eye.” He smiled in a sleepy way back to me and went for his bedroom. “Oh, Mark.” I stopped him for a moment. “Welcome back.”   
We gave each other one last smile before he went off to bed.  
The following days proceeded busy as usual with a heavy workload. On the upside, I have steadily begun slowly moving into Mark’s place. On the downside, because we’re usually busy working on a daily basis, every night we have been eating whatever instant dinners are in the fridge, feeding and walking Chica and just flopping in bed and falling asleep after long and exhausting days. There hasn’t been the romance we talked about over the phone when he was at Comic Con. We’re both just too tired for that stuff and even when we do cuddle up close in bed, Chica insists on joining, which is nice except when you want to do way more than just cuddle a bit.   
We didn’t really discuss it much until I was asked to help him and Kathryn on editing a video.   
Mark and Kathryn were busy talking about how the thumbnail looks as we were finishing up, the question had been gnawing at me for a while now, so I decided to ask.  
“So, what exactly do you need my help for?”   
Mark turned and smiled, “Just telling me how the end result is if you don’t mind.”   
Kathryn nodded, “Like a test watch.”  
Mark started playing part of a video, “Hey Amy, is this funny?”  
I giggled as I watched it play out.   
“That’s a yes.” Mark grinned as he began the process of rendering.   
There was a slight pause in the atmosphere until Kathryn leaned over and whispered to me. “How did he like the nurse’s outfit?”   
My eyes went wide as I realized I had forgotten about that for a while now. “Uh, I haven’t shown him.”  
She looked a bit surprised. “When are you gonna show him? It’s been weeks since Comic Con.”  
I sighed, “Yeah, I know, things have just been getting in the way. We’re so busy we usually just have instant noodles for dinner.”  
“First of all, you both need a decent meal.” Kathryn instructed, “Second of all, nothing should get in the way of a healthy sex life.”  
She right, Mark and I just really need a romantic night to ourselves. I glanced toward him as he stretched his arms, finishing the second video to upload. “That should do it.” Mark stood up, “And those should be posted right on schedule.”   
I began thinking to myself that maybe, maybe tonight; I can make it about us.   
(Incoming Smut)  
Later that evening, I found myself in Mark’s room, searching through the dresser drawers until I finally found the object I desired.   
I undressed and slipped into the nurse’s outfit that I had gotten a while back at that lingerie store. I took a deep breath as I looked at myself in the mirror. Now, I have to ponder a way to present myself to Mark in a kinky, roleplaying fashion.  
“Right, how do I do that?” I muttered to myself under my breath. Chica lifted her head from her doggy bed; her tail began beating the floor as she wagged it at my approach.  
“How do I go about roleplaying a naughty nurse to daddy?” I hadn’t thought about the words until they slipped out of my mouth, thank goodness only Chica heard them. “This isn’t going well.”   
As I leaned over to pet Chica, I caught the full feeling of how revealing this outfit was and I yanked the end of my dress over my exposed butt with a sigh.   
“Amy!” Mark’s voice came as a shock to my system, as he called out from the kitchen, making me jump. I quickly regained my composure and quieted Chica after she too, was startled by my reaction.  
“Y-Yeah?!” I called back.  
“Wanna help me out with dinner? I could use a hand?” He shouted.   
For a brief moment, I wondered why he was cooking when we could just have instant ramen, but I brushed the thought aside, figuring Kathryn scolded him about eating habits as much as she scolded me about our sex life. The next thought that came to mind was how in trouble I am. It would be weird to walk out in a sexy nurse outfit to help him cook. Thinking of a quick option, I spotted the Chef outfit he bought to use in a video later.   
Bingo!  
“Alright, but I’m gonna dress up in your chef get up.” I yelled back to him.   
I heard him chuckle. “Okay, do whatever you want, you goof.”  
I smiled to myself and threw on the little chef jacket over the tiny nurse dress and pulled the chef hat over my head concealing the little nurses hat. I’ll have to think of a better time to show off the outfit for him.   
I made my way to the kitchen, feeling a breeze in places I only feel a breeze when wearing a towel from the bathroom to the bedroom, feels odd not to wear underwear like this, now that I think about it.  
I saw him standing at the kitchen counter, dressed in his favorite red flannel and blue jeans, pouring a glass of wine.   
“You can’t drink.” I gave him a quizzical look as I entered.  
“I’m not.” He handed it to me. “This is for you.”   
He smiled as I accepted the glass from him and took a sip, holding the hat so it wouldn’t fall off.   
“Thanks, what’s the occasion?” I gave him another look as I took another swig.  
He shrugged. “Why does there need to be an occasion.” He then gestured to the chef clothes as I drank. “Ain’t that just adorable.”   
I chuckled and continued to enjoy the beverage as he made his way over to the fridge.   
“So what are we going to be making?” I asked casually.   
He turned and took my half- empty glass, setting it next to the fridge behind him in one foul swoop.   
(The remaining of the chapter will now contain smut)  
“We’re not making anything.” The tone of his voice changed, deeper and sultrier. A sly grin appeared on his face as he drew closer, pinning me between himself and the counter. He wrapped his arm around me and pressed his body against mine. “You’re on the menu tonight.” His low, bass voice came, as he drew me into a deep and passionate kiss that made me melt instantly in his arms at the first touch. My arms wrapped around his neck, further pulling him deeper into the kiss, our tongues locked in a dance of dominance as he pushed me farther back onto the counter, my hand rested on his neck, running my fingers through his soft hair as he ran his hand through mine, my other hand resting on his shoulder, bracing myself to be lowered onto the table.   
Just then, he pulled away with a smile, I returned the same grin.  
“What’s gotten into you?” I asked with a soft chuckle.  
He shrugged, “We haven’t been able to have much time like this to ourselves, why not now?” He has that same sensual, husky tone, though a little breathless from the kiss.  
I nodded finding my cheeks turning a slight pink, “That’s true. I was thinking the same thing too.” His eyes suddenly darted to the top of my head.  
“Is that what this is a part of?” He grinned as the realization dawned on me, making me reach up to check my head. The chef hat fell off revealing the little nurse hat. “So that’s what the chef outfit was for, you’re hiding something.” He stepped back pulling open the chef coat and letting it drop to the floor, revealing the tiny nurses outfit. He raised an eyebrow as he took in the sight.   
“Do you, like it?” I asked a bit shyly. This is not how I planned this to happen, I was thinking of a roleplaying idea, but I guess there’s no going back now.   
He smirked, “I love it, sweetheart. You look, fucking amazing.”   
I couldn’t help but smile at his words. “I mean, I know it’s kind of a cliché joke of yours from the past, but… I thought…. You would…. Appreciate the….” I trailed off as he drew closer with another chuckle.   
“Oh, shut up, nurse.” He lifted me up and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist as he did so. “Come with me, like I said, you’re on the menu tonight.” His voice grew in a deep murmur as he spoke the last few words. I linked my arms around his neck as he carried me out of the kitchen towards the dining table.   
“Oh, you are not wearing underwear.” He said to me, quickly finding that out as he supported my butt while he carried me. “I like that a lot.” His fingers were becoming more…. Invasive.   
“Mark.” I gasped a bit at the sensation.   
“I’m just double checking.” He gave me a wink as I jumped a bit, hoisting myself higher against his body.   
“Behave yourself.” I gave a cute little pout as he let out a chuckle. Drawing closer to me, he put his lips to my ear.   
“Who said I was gonna behave.” His voice returned to that dark, velvet, husky tone, his warm breath caressing my ear drum with each word, it was more of a statement than a question. One that made me stop wriggling and melt in his arms.  
He placed me on the edge of the dining table and I took my opportunity, grabbing him by the collar of his lucky flannel. He stopped, inquisitively watching as I slowly undid each button until I could pull it back, opening the front of it and revealing that toned muscular physique. He let my hands travel across his chest and abs, soft skin stretched across hard, buff, pure muscle. I cleverly undid the button and zipper of his pants, which were becoming tighter, letting my hands travel further down. I traced kisses along his bare chest as he ran his fingers through my hair, occasionally flicking my tongue along the soft skin. My hands went around down his pants and boldly, I grasped his incredibly defined buttocks, tightly.   
“Oooh, someone’s feisty.” He teased as he leaned in, lowering me down, lying flat on the dining table. “Playtime’s over baby, let’s get down to business.” His sensual voice echoed in my ear, as he stood bent over me, ever so close, his fingers fiddled with the zipper of the dress before he slowly began unzipping it, right down to the end, taking in the full view as it slipped open. “I really love this little thing.” He whispered as his hands shifted from the zipper to between my spread legs. His fingers becoming much more invasive as he felt his way around, my body trembled at the softest and gentlest of his touches.   
“Are you still making sure I’m not wearing underwear?” I giggled.   
“No.” With that he plunged his finger deep inside me. My body jolted at the sensation with a flurry of good feelings and I let out a soft whimper as his finger curled, beckoning me. My body answered by writhing against the table, taking in a sharp breath. “Underwear would get in the way if I did this.” He released the hold he had on me, and as my muscles relaxed from the incredible sensation, only to tense up again as two fingers now slid inside me, curling up in that same beckoning fashion. My body jerked and writhed again, a breathless gasp escaped my mouth as I dug my nails into the coffee table, letting the intense, pleasing sensation take ahold of me as I watched the veins in his strong arm bulge more than usual with each movement of his fingers that he began slowly sliding in and out of me. “You want me to misbehave again.”   
“I don’t mind.” I gasped, as my body rocked with his fingers. “Keep doing that, please.” I begged a soft and warm sensation caressing my nerves as his thumb came down and began rubbing my most sensitive parts, stimulating every fiber of my being. The feeling was overwhelming as he picked up pace, occasional curling his fingers inside me. Several breathless moans escaped my lips as my body moved with his hand. Then my back arched against the table as I grabbed the edge with both hands, he arched his fingers one last time and my body froze as my vision blurred and I cried out for him.   
“Fuck.” He whispered, pulling his now dripping wet fingers out of me, my muscles able to relax now as I catch my breath.   
I watched him lick the fluid off triumphantly, must have been one hell of an ego boost to make me cum with his fingers alone. When he finished, he rested his hands on my legs, repositioning himself between them as he grinned down at me.   
“I’m far from finished sweetheart, there’s more where that came from.” He winked.   
“Ahhh.” I gasped, still trying to catch my breath.   
“What’s wrong?” He cooed. “Can you handle me?”   
“Of course.” I smiled. “It’s just been a while, since things have been this intense.”  
“And it’s going to get better.” He grinned as he leaned down, tracing soft kisses along my neck, then down to my chest, his lips and facial hair gently tickling my increasingly sensitive skin, especially as his tongue traced my nipples; now, down to my stomach as he folded my legs, propping them up on his shoulders, taking in every inch of my body, down to my hips and waist.   
Several nice sensations were rushing through my body as he kneeled down in front of his target, a firm grasp around my legs as he spread them further apart. I’m on the menu after all, so of course, it’s now time for his tongue to explore me. My body writhed in fiery pleasure again at the feeling of his warm, wet tongue expertly gliding in and out of me, in swirls, up and down and in little flicks against the sensitive skin. I focused on the intense warm sensation of the feeling of his soft tongue enjoying me, drinking me in. The feeling getting wetter and wetter as he slid that amazing tongue of his in and out of me, my breathing becoming heavier and faster as his hands slid over my body, wandering and groping my breasts, I found myself digging my nails into the dining table again.   
Then, his tongue focused on my clit, turning the warm sensation into a fiery, hot, passionate intensity that sent each nerve from my pelvis on up to sweet nirvana. My back arched, my muscles tensed, my body writhed, as his expert tongue danced figure eights on me. My vision once again blurred and my mind went white as I let out a sharp moan.   
“M-Mark…” Was all I could manage. My entire body shook and trembled as I felt his soft lips give me a kiss down there before he pulled away, wiping the gleaming fluid from his face. That’s twice now. God, he’s so fucking good.   
I was busy catching my breath again, as he stood and lifted me out of the nurse dress and up to a sitting position. With how much my body was moving on the table, I saw that the hat came off some time ago too. Speaking of getting off, Mark is so good at doing that, but the look in his glazed over, hazel eyes indicated he was done with messing around. I let him lift my now, nude body and wrapped my legs around him once more.   
“Take me to the bedroom.” I whispered.   
I didn’t need to say anything, he was almost there.   
Chica found it wise to immediately leave the room as Mark threw open the door. Without a moment’s hesitation, he quickly got over to the edge of the bed and plopped me down on it. Landing on my back, I watched as he grabbed his open flannel and ripped it away from his toned body, letting it fall to the floor. But, before he could make another move, I jumped up in front of him and moved forward, forcing him to back up against the wall behind him. He looked curious and intrigued by my boldness. I was being so submissive to him, up until now.   
“You had your treat, I want mine.” I grinned I as I lowered myself to my knees in front of him. He watched as I yanked his unfastened pants down, letting him kick them off his ankles and revealing a massive erection poking out of his boxer briefs, and who said Asians weren’t well endowed, Mark proves that wrong, that underwear however, was next to go.   
Now, I had him fully nude in front of me, looking down at me as I grasped his hips, taking my time to trace the V line in his pelvis, first with my fingers, then my lips. His body trembled with each touch, before I pulled my hands away. Then, I looked back up at him, making eye contact. Those hazel eyes, glazed over, looking back down at me, hungrily. That eye contact maintained for a bit, seeing him bite his lip as I softly drew the tip of his cock into my mouth, letting my tongue catch a taste first, and then I broke eye contact as I focused on my enjoyable task. I moved my mouth and lips encircling his length forwards and back, taking him deeper and deeper into my throat each time. His body tensed, each muscle harder than it was before, including the ones in my mouth. I brought him in so deep that my lips touched the very base, hearing him let out a shaky breath. I pulled back, letting my lips and tongue caress the entirety of his length before resting at the tip, letting my tongue draw circles around it, hearing his breathing become more rapid.   
I wanted to hear that moan of his, that sweet, deep, bass moan calling out for me. Hearing him moaning out of sheer pleasure is music to my ears. He softly ran his fingers through my hair encouraging me to give him more. I’m happy to oblige, as I wrap my hand around his shaft my mouth still covering the head as I began to move both in a rhythmic fashion, running my hand up and down and my head back and forth. The sound of heavy slurps had filled the room, but all I could hear was his trembling breaths.   
“H…Harder.” He managed whisper in that husky tone, the beautiful sound caressing my ear drums. I did as he commanded, strengthening my grip, hoping for sweeter sounds.   
“Faster…” His voice faltered a bit as he tried to hold back a soft moan, it sounded better than before and I did as he commanded, me movements becoming more rapid.   
It wasn’t much longer before each muscle in his body tensed and, “Baby, I gonna…. Ahh.” There it was, I heard him toss his head back as a loud, deep and sensual moan echoed through the room. I can only enjoy it for so long when my mouth rapidly filled with warm fluid. It’s too much.   
I pulled back, gulping hard, swallowing what I can as the warm, white, milky liquid sprayed my face. He fell back against the wall, breathlessly, only for a bit and I looked up at him. Then our eyes met, my eyes peering up at him, innocently as his seminal fluid dripped from my face onto the floor. He leaned down and wiped of the excess away with his hands and with a smirk.   
“Fuck me.” He murmured in a husky tone, below his breath.   
“Please do.” I begged, unable to control myself any longer.  
He chuckled as he lifted me up, wrapping my legs around him once more, and walked me over to the bed. “You have to get me hard again, baby.”   
“That’s simple enough.” I giggled as he leaned us onto the bed, our lips pressed against each other, our tongues caught in a fiery dance as we came to lie on the bed, him atop me. The taste of one another mingling together in our mouths as his hips began rocking and grinding against mine, his shaft rubbing against my clit as it became harder and harder. His lips parted from mine as his attention was drawn to my neck, he bit down, I whimpered softly as he licked at the now forming wound, in addition to feeling his massive erection rub against me.   
He soon pulled back and positioned himself, aligning himself up with me. It didn’t take long to get him hard again. He made no attempt to tease me this time, we both know, our bodies ached for each other. He immediately plunged his cock deep inside me, right up to the base, my hands that had been resting on his shoulders had tensed up, I let out a moan as my hands slid down his front and found their place on his back as he pulled back and thrust in again moving in a rough but perfect motion, my body matched the rhythm of his effortlessly, several moans escaping my lips as I felt his huge shaft sliding in and out, hard and deep, right up to the base.   
My nails slid down his back as I held on tight, our bodies moving as one with reckless abandon. My soft moans and the sounds of sex echoed through the room. It feels so good to make love again. I grabbed the sheets as he planted his hands next to me and reared his body up, hovering over me as his thrusts became deeper and making my body quake each time he plunged back inside me. My body writhed as I intertwined my legs with his, our hips more attached than ever. I watched as each toned muscle flexed in his body with every pounding thrust, before my mind went blank, my soft moans, turning to loud cries for more, bouncing off the walls of the room. A warm tingling sensation rising from my pelvis and spreading throughout my body and the sound of Mark’s soft moans joining mine. The sensation made my whole body grow numb, my toes curl, my back arch and my vision blur as white, heavenly nirvana over took my senses and mind.   
With one last powerful trust and moan, our bodies held in place, each muscle tense as we held onto the most powerful orgasm, until it faded away and we both collapsed in a heap, Mark still on top of me and still inside me.   
“I love you Amy.” He gasped breathlessly.   
“I love you too, Mark.” I whimpered back, as we lay catching our breaths in a sweaty pile, arms wrapped around each other, as we cuddled in pure bliss.


	12. A Night To Remember Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 12 of My Heartthrob

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself cuddled up next to Mark, the blankets barely draped around us, his arm wrapped around me, holding me to his side, my head resting on his strong shoulder, my hand resting on his buff chest, feeling it rise and fall with his rhythmic breathing as he slept. His head was tilted, facing my direction. I nestled in closer to him, but the slightest stir made his breath hitch and his chocolate brown eyes fluttered open, he grunted then kissed the top of my head. I scooted up as he ran his fingers through my hair and we shared a deep, tender kiss.   
“What time is it?” He mumbled. My eyes came to focus on my alarm clock a top the dresser next to us.  
“10:30” I mumbled right back. He sighed and rubbed my back with the hand wrapped around me.   
“So.” He began, “whose idea was the nurse’s outfit?”   
I blushed, “Kathryn convinced me to buy it for you.”  
“Was that the surprise you were talking about in our video chat?” He finally asked.   
“Yeah.” I nodded.  
“Well, it was an amazing gift.”   
I giggled as we remained cuddled up with each other until we heard a familiar panting sound and a pitter patter of paws enter the room.   
I raised my head up to see Chica come up to the bed holding a toy in her mouth. I rubbed my eyes and sighed as she peered at us. “Chica, it’s almost 11:00 at night, puppo.” I gave her a little smile, she’s too cute to resist with that face.   
With another sigh, I rolled out away from Mark’s arm and onto the bed, jumping as my bare skin came into contact with the cold, damp spot on the sheets.   
“Oooh, that’s still there.” I rolled over onto my stomach away from it cursing myself for forgetting where the wet spot made from our quote ‘love juices’, on the bed was. At least, that’s what Mark calls it. I heard him laugh in spite of my embarrassment as I watched him get out of bed and accept the toy from Chica. I stuck my tongue out at him as both man and dog made their way to the door, and then turned away with a huff, burying my face in the pillow.   
“Chica, fetch.” He said before I heard the sound of said toy being tossed out and a doggo running after it. After that, I heard the shutting of the door and the unmistakable sound of a lock being turned.  
((Smut incoming))  
I could hear Mark approaching the bed and crawling up on it behind me. I sense him hover over me as I feel his warm breath caress my back. Soon after that, I feel his soft lips against my skin as he trails kisses down my spine.  
Trying to brush aside the pleasant sensation, I had to ask, “Mark?”  
“Hmm?” He barely even paused.  
“Did you just lock Chica out of the room?” I lifted my head from the pillow a bit to look down at him.   
He rose up and smirked as he propped the lower half of my body on my knees and leaned over me. “Yes, but that’s because I need to spend more time with you.”  
“Aww.” I feigned a sad face. “Are you gonna make it up to her later?” I can see as Mark hovered over me, his noticeable hard, throbbing erection. He’s ready for round two.   
He simply grinned again as he leaned even closer, his lips close to my ear, his hand traveling down my back, to my buttocks and lower. “I have to make it up to you first.” He whispered that husky voice returning.   
“How are you gonna do that?”   
He answered me by plunging a finger deep inside me, I moaned softly as my body instinctively began moving with his hand as his fingers once again explored me.   
“That’s a start.” I gasped.   
“How about we skip the teasing and go right to the main event, I’m ready for it and it feels like you are too.” He spoke as he pulled his fingers out of me and swiftly licking them clean.  
“I won’t argue.” I giggled, allowing him to raise me up on my hands and knees, his shaft brushing my leg as he positioned himself behind me. I reached back and, using my two fingers, spread my vaginal lips for him, encouraging him on. “I’m all yours.”   
“Good girl.” Was all he said, then he grabbed a hold of my waist and thrust forward, plunging his massive cock deep inside me, all the way to the base, so far his hips pressed against the backside of me. I had pulled my hand away, but not before feeling him glide his way inside me.   
I cried out, my arms and legs tremble a bit as he pulled back and thrust forward, again and again and again, making a smooth rhythm. I couldn’t help but look back and watch him work, making the feeling more intense. I matched his motions, leaning back into each thrust allowing him to get as deep inside me as he can possibly get, I began to feel the bed shake beneath us as we picked up the pace quickly. It would make sense that a man like Mark would love a position like doggy style and I’m really enjoying it myself.   
The creaking of the bed echoed throughout the room, much like when we made love earlier, this only to be followed by the sound of my soft moans, encouraging him to keep going. However, with each pounding thrust, my arms trembled more and more, and after a while I couldn’t hold myself up. Mark grasped a fistful of my hair, and pulled me back, “Come on sweetheart, you can handle me.” His deep, husky voice was beginning to sound breathless.   
My front half collapsed on the bed and I clutched the pillow as Mark held my hips firmly in place and was able to plunge in deeper at a different angle, his cock hitting just the right sweet spot inside me, my moans turning to cries of sheer pleasure. The head board banged loudly against the wall as if to announce to the neighbors of how good he is giving it to me.   
“Aaahhh! Right there, just like that Mark!” I encouraged him, leaning into him as his pace got faster and faster, the occasional sweet, soft moan coming from him as well as he continued nailing that spot, the feeling of his length gliding in and out of me becoming wetter and wetter by the second. My legs were beginning to quake and it wasn’t long before they began spreading farther apart.   
But, Mark kept drilling into me, much to my delight as the walls echoed with my cries of ecstasy. My knees soon splayed out from each other, spread eagle, and Mark moved his hands from my waist and planted them firmly by either sides of me, holding himself above me as he continued thrusting into me from behind. I can feel his warm breath on the nape of my neck and his soft sweet moans caress my ear. This new position hitting just the right O spot as my body once again became numb with a warm sensation caressing every nerve in my being. With a couple more powerful thrust Mark plunged deeper inside me than ever before and held himself there, each of us letting out a loud moan as the sweet sensation washed over us both. His hands caught my own and we laced our fingers as we held onto this tantric orgasm, our minds going blank with sweet euphoria.   
Once we came back from our own Heaven, Mark collapsed breathlessly upon my back and I collapsed in the same breathless fashion upon the bed beneath me. I can already feel the trickle of warm liquid forming a pool beneath us but I didn’t care. My mind was swimming with Mark, only Mark, still atop me and still inside of me, as we catch our breath.  
There was a loud crack and the head board suddenly slid down in front of the bed, hitting the floor. Mark chuckled breathlessly in my ear.   
“We broke the bed, sweetheart.”  
I smiled, “We’ll fix it in the morning.”   
((Smut done))  
It was the bright sunlight, shining through the blinds that made me stir, my eyes fluttered open, gazing up at the ceiling and suddenly well aware of a weight on my chest. I glanced down to see Mark lying atop me, sound asleep, his head snuggled comfy in my breasts. Nothing like waking up in the morning, tangled up in sleepy cuddles with your lover.   
I sighed, as I gently stroked his soft hair, the light illuminating the red and black floofy mop. The touch of my hand caused him to stir, his closed eyes twitched as the light cascaded over his face, and soon his eyes too, opened up to the fresh morning glow. He lifted his head; eyes met with mine and flashed me the most genuine smile.   
“Good morning.” He greeted.   
I smoothed out his hair before cupping his cheek with my hand, “Good morning.” I returned his warm smile and we shared a soft, morning kiss.   
Mark and I rose out of bed, with a stretch and a yawn, while neither of us got much sleep last night, obviously, we both felt absolutely fantastic and energized. I stumbled a bit as I stood my legs still a little shaky and wobbly from the other night, and still a bit sore too. I looked down at what was causing the tender pain and spotted various bruises along my hips and thighs, the result of rough love. Mark was there, just in time to catch me in his arms, giving me a sly grin.   
“Still having trouble walking?” The question was rhetorical and he asked it in such a triumphant way, I puffed up my cheeks, with a fake pout.   
“You hush, I’ll be fine.” We both shared a chuckle at that.   
As we made our way about the room, getting ready for the day, the broken head board clunked between the wall and the bed. I turned and folder my arms, raising an eyebrow at Mark. His eyes darted to the bed and then to me.   
“What?”   
“Are you gonna fix that?” I asked with a grin.   
“Hey now, it’s not my fault that happened, it’s just a weak head board.” He spoke in an over exaggerated fashion as he gestured over to the fallen board. And as if on cue, the remaining frame that held it up made a creaking sound and fell forward onto the bed spread. Apparently it had cracked and broke the other night too, it seems.   
Mark, blinked a couple times, hand still gestured over to it trying to hold back a creeping smile. Then with the same hand, he raised his pointer finger towards me. “Okay but…” He paused dramatically. “It was worth it, we can agree on that.”   
I immediately nodded with a laugh. “Can’t argue with that.” He’s back to his goofball self. Like a switch, sexy beast to loveable doof. One of the many things I love about him  
As we began getting dressed, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. “Ugh, I should probably remove my makeup from yesterday. Now that I noticed it, I can feel it running into my eyes.”   
“That sounds painful. You should do that.” Mark nodded in agreement.  
I use a cleansing cloth to wipe my eyes and face, looking up to see Mark turn away from me. Just as he did, I could see the evidence of our fun filled night. Bright red scratches all down his back, looking at them now I blushed at the thought of me being that wild with him, though from the state of the head board and bed frame alone; he was pretty rough with me too.   
But, like he said, totally worth it.   
“Um Mark.”   
“Hmm?” He replied back.   
“Does that hurt?” I pointed to my love scratches.   
He looked down at his back and shrugged, then pointed at me. “Does that hurt?” He asked in return.   
Puzzled, I whipped around and looked in the mirror, it only took a second to find a large hickey adorning my neck. I turned back to him, and shrugged myself.   
“It doesn’t hurt for me.” I told him honestly.   
“It doesn’t hurt for me either, baby.” It was only barely noticeable, but there was a very sensual tinge to his voice as he said that.  
We headed out of the bedroom to the kitchen area, where we got a full view of the mess we made. The chef costume lay on the floor in the kitchen and the nurse’s outfit is draped across the dining table, upon closer inspection, ass prints adorned the dining table much like the coffee table before that, among other stains, in addition.   
“Okay, downside.” Mark announced. “We gotta get this cleaned up, there’s the broken bed and I still have videos I have to make.”   
“There ain’t no rest for a YouTuber.” I light – heartedly joked before turning to him and giving him a gentle peck on the cheek. “Let me take care of cleaning up, you make some vids and we’ll worry about the bed later.”   
He smiled when I kissed him, “You sure?”  
I nodded. “It’s the weekend, I don’t have to work, I got the time.”   
“Alright.” He pulled me into a side hug and placed a gentle kiss on top of my head. “Thanks, sweetheart.” With that, he released me and left me to my duties.  
I made quick work of scrubbing the dining table and picking the clothes off the floor, tossing them with Mark’s pile of clothes. Looks like I have to do laundry again.   
After Mark was done with his videos for the day, we went to work on the bed, hoping that Gorilla Glue™ would be enough to hold everything in place.   
We came around to the front of the bed, to appreciate a job, kinda, well done. We turn to face each and we both smile, Mark rests his hands on my hips and pulls me close, I wrap my arms around his neck, my forehead pressed against his.  
“You’re still wearing that red flannel.” I murmur.  
“What can I say, it’s my lucky flannel.” He gives me a wink and we both giggle before sharing a deep kiss. “How about I cook you something nice tonight?” He speaks softly. “I’ll teach you my mom’s famous chicken and dumpling soup.”   
I pulled away and our eyes met, my smile grows, “I would love that.”


	13. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 13 of My Heartthrob

I looked at my reflection in the milky coffee in front of me, listening to Kathryn take a sip before leaning in and speaking to me.  
“How have things been with you and Mark, a little more exciting and not as routine?”   
I nodded letting the cup warm my hands. “Yeah, though things are still as busy as usual, we’re still making time for each other, he cooked me one of his mom’s favorite recipes a couple nights ago, that was fun.” I paused. “It’s been a while since he reached 15 million subscribers though, and we’ve all been so busy, I have yet to do something for him to celebrate.”   
“Maybe try cooking something for him.” Kathryn tilted her head in thought.  
“Ah!” I shot up, making Kathryn jump a bit.  
“Amy, you’re scaring me.” She giggled a bit after my apology.  
“Sorry, sorry. I was just thinking I could make a nice breakfast for him to wake up to.” I pondered for a bit. “That sounds cliché, I know, but he would definitely appreciate it.”  
Kathryn nodded, “It is cliché, but yeah, I wouldn’t expect Mark to turn down something like that.”  
“Especially if I make something for Chica too, can’t leave the pupper out.” I looked down at Chica who was busy waiting for us to finish our coffee.  
“Of course, can’t leave the best bup out of most things.” Kathryn chimed in as Chica looked at us and softly panted happily.  
“There’s also that swimsuit I got.” I spoke with a smirk.   
“Ooooooohhhh.” Kathryn leaned in. “Tell me more.”   
I giggled, “I got it a while ago, it’s like a bikini that barely covers anything. After seeing Mark’s reaction after trying it on, I had to get it.”   
Kathryn laughed, “Instant boner material huh?”   
“Something like that.” I giggled.  
“Since he needs more things for the up and coming new recording setup, you should go to the mall with him again. Find some more sexy clothes to try on.” She’s egging me on now.   
“Kathryn stop.” I laughed.  
“Aww, come on. He’ll be panting harder than Chica after a good run.”   
“No, that was a couple nights ago.” I winked.  
“Oh my!” Kathryn laughed for a long while, I had to reach over and pat her back before she could catch her breath.   
“You gonna be okay?” I asked.   
She nodded and leaned back, taking in as much air into her lungs as possible. “Oh man, we should get some food before we leave, I’m starving.”   
I nodded, “Same, a sandwich sounds really nice right now.”   
“Plus, I want to procrastinate on editing.” Kathryn grinned.   
“Mark’s counting on you.” I gave her a fake pout.  
“Don’t give me that look. We’ll be back just in time!”   
I mulled over the thought of going with Mark to the mall in order to pick up some materials as Kathryn went to select some pretty delicious sandwiches from the coffee shop menu and after thinking it over I had come to a conclusion.  
“You know what Kathryn, I will come to the mall with Mark.” I exclaimed as she sat back down with our food.   
“Oh, what made you decide that?” She inquired.   
“Just so he doesn’t bork anything up.” I giggled. “Some of these things require a ladies touch.”  
Kathryn smiled before tossing a piece of sandwich meat down to Chica. “Don’t tell Mark.” She whispered.  
I made a show of tossing a piece of meat down to Chica too. “I won’t tell if you don’t.”  
We finished our food and got back in time for editing videos, and I can see why Kathryn was avoiding it, we had a massive pile to edit and it only grew when we were at the coffee shop, but between the three of us, we got everything done in a quick and timely fashion.   
After we finished, Mark volunteered to take Chica on her evening walk and left me and Kathryn at home to our own devices.   
With that we made a choice to binge watch Marvel and DC movies.   
“Soooo,” Kathryn began as she scooped popcorn into her mouth. “Who do you think would win in a fight between Ironman and Batman?”  
I paused before putting my piece of popcorn in my mouth. “That’s a really good question.”   
“I know, I have been pondering for a while now.” Kathryn threw up her arms, “I mean think about it. Both millionaires, both help people, both geniuses.”   
“Yeah, but Bruce is more of the vigilante type and Tony is, I would say, more of a genius than Bruce….” I paused and took a sip of my drink. “Maybe.”   
“And Tony is more of the snarky type, I would say.” Kathryn nodded, still lost in thought.   
I stifled a giggle. “You mean the Starky type.”   
She grinned, “I see what you did there.”   
We were so lost in our conversation we didn’t hear the door open and close indicating Mark’s arrival back. That is until Chica passed by, wanting to be petted and begging for popcorn.   
We both greeted Chica but thought better of giving her our snacks as Mark approached.  
“It’s muggy out there.” Mark peeled off his shirt and flapped it in the air, turning away from Kathryn, who gave his back a questionable look.   
“Dang Mark, it looks like a cat attacked you with all them claw marks.”   
I nearly choked on my soda as she continued.  
“Wonder where you got those from? Wink wonk.”   
“Kathryn!” I playfully smacked her with a giggle.  
“Don’t worry about it.” Was all Mark muttered as he put his shirt back on.   
“With how sore Amy has been and with all those scratches, man you guys are rough in bed.” Kathryn pressed on.   
“Hey now.” Mark held up a finger. “I am a very gentle lover.”  
“Tell that to the head board.” I muttered and both me and Kathryn shared a giggle.  
“We don’t discuss the head board.” Mark said as he sat down. “What are we watching?” He grabbed a handful of my popcorn and I playfully slapped his knee and gave him a look. He in turn in a mock spiteful fashion, devoured the popcorn before my eyes.   
“The Dark Night Rises.” Kathryn answered.   
“Ohh.” Mark nodded before I tossed a piece of popcorn at him. He picked it up and tossed it back at me.   
Then I tossed it back at him, then him at me, back and forth until we were laughing uncontrollably.  
“Children!” Kathryn chuckled.   
“She started it.” Mark mocked, pointing at me.   
“He made me do it!” I laughed.   
“Listen, if I have to hug the shit out of you to admit the truth!” Mark grabbed me and pulled me into a tight squeeze.   
“Kids, calm down and watch the movie.” Kathryn chuckled.   
We both shared a brief laugh before Mark gently kissed me on my head and released me. We turned our focus back to the movie.  
“So Mark, who do you think would win in a fight between Ironman and Batman?” Kathryn just had to ask.   
Mark paused and turned to her with the same quizzical look I had.   
Here we go again.  
After exhausting the movies and the popcorn, both Mark and I retired back to our bedroom. Chica happily greeted us by panting and whacking her tail lightly against the floor.   
I went up to the head bored and wiggled it a bit. “Do you think this is gonna hold, still?” I asked as Mark stripped down to his boxer briefs for bed.   
He nodded, “Yeah, should hold just fine.” He grinned, “It’s gorilla glue!”  
I rolled my eyes and was gonna make a statement when I got a sudden sharp pain in my back. “OW.” I gasped.   
Mark, quick to rush over to my side, put his arm around me and kept me balanced. “Are you alright?”  
“Yeah, just a pain in my back.” I clutched the aching area like an old person would in those commercials or stock photos.  
“Want me to give you a massage?” Mark asked gently as he softly rubbed my back.  
I smiled and nodded, as I came to sit down at the side of the bed.   
“You should take your shirt off, I’ll use some massage lotion I have in a drawer.” He went to go searching in his bedside cabinet while I turned my head as best as possible, considering my pain, and gave him a quizzical look.   
“Why do you have massage lotion?”  
He turned to me as he shut the cabinet door and walked back to sit beside me. “When you’re not here and I’m horny, what do you expect me to do?”   
I giggled. “Okay, I get it, seems like a dumb question now.”  
He chuckled too, as he squirted some out onto his hands and rubbed them together. “Well, it’s nothing compared to making love to you.” He smiled sweetly and I felt my heart melt.   
“Awwwww, Mark.” I leaned in and kissed his cheek. “As long as we’re over sharing, my vibrator is nothing compared to you.”  
“Awww, hun.” He kissed my cheeked as I pulled away and then nodded to my shirt.  
I shrugged and pulled my shirt over my head, dropping it to the floor, then unhooked my bra and threw it down with my shirt.   
Mark’s attention was immediately focused on my chest. “Oh, boobs.” He muttered playfully.  
“Focus!” I snapped my fingers and he chuckled.  
“Sorry, I was uh, taking in the sights.” He twirled his finger, gesturing me to turn. “Turn around, hun.”   
“So you don’t get distracted?” I laughed as I shifted my seat, facing away from him.  
“Exactly that.” He laughed along with me.   
Silence moved over us as he began running his soft hands along my back, spreading the lotion around before placing a firm grip on my shoulders rubbing the muscles in my neck.  
His smooth, powerful hands dug deep into the pained tissue while still providing a gentle touch. So nice and soothing, I began to relax immediately.   
“Your skin is so soft.” He whispered as he scooted closer to me. His hands moving from my shoulders, down my back as he worked, popping a couple knots here and there. I smiled and closed my eyes.  
As his hands began to work up my back, I can feel his warm breath on the nape of my neck, he’s so close, suddenly a felt his fingers move to my sides and his hands grope my breasts from behind. His warm breath came closer as his soft lips caressed my skin and trailed gentle kisses down my neck.   
I giggled. “Mark, you know what that leads to.”  
He pulled back and turned me around, leaning into me until our lips connected in a tender kiss. He didn’t stop, forcing me to lay down on the bed as he climbed atop me. Sharing soft kisses with me still, I wrapped my arms around his neck.   
For a moment the sound of each sweet kiss filled the room, until we broke for air. Smiling down at me, he touched his forehead to mine.  
“Feeling better?” He asked softly.  
“Yeah, thanks hunny.” I smiled back at him.   
Just then, Chica jumped up on the bed, almost bulldozing into us, trying to lick at both me and Mark.   
“Awww pupper. You want kisses too?” I baby talked her as I scratched her ears.  
“Mark joined in the baby talk, patting her head. “Does Chica Pica want to sleep with me and Amy tonight?”   
“Oh, that’s right!” I startled both Mark and Chica when I blurted that out. “Sorry you two, I just remembered something.”   
Mark gave me a quizzical look. “What would that be?”  
“Can I come with you to the mall tomorrow?” I can’t believe I almost forgot about that.  
He shrugged, “Sure, we can make a date of it.”   
“Yay!” I clapped my hands together.


End file.
